


Kinktober 2019: FE3H Edition

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Along with characters, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I'll stop writing that kink when I drop dead, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, Not really cause I'm soft but arguing goes on, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Watersports, Will add tags as I go, camboy, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: A collection of Kinktober prompts with Fire Emblem 3 Houses characters!





	1. Claude/F!Byleth, Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. Enjoy!

Claude felt like death at this point. 

Byleth had been teasing him for hours, and he was nearly losing it. He had his hands tied behind his back, and he was laying on his stomach on the mattress of his bedroom. Claude was sweaty, naked, and heaving for air against the soft sheets, and he wanted to sob with how bad he wanted to finish. 

When Byleth had teased she could make him weep during sex, Claude laughed it off as a bad joke.

But this, _this_ was torture.

At the beginning of their session, she would stop sucking him whenever he began to throb with that familiar ache. Claude was a little irritated by her stopping and starting like this, but he would not let it get the better of him.

Eventually, Byleth worked her way to sex with him. Claude was near pumping his orgasm out inside of her as she rode him, then Byleth had pushed him off and tied his wrists together behind him. For the past half hour he had been grinding against the bedsheets, humping them like a dog to no avail.

Whenever he got himself to the brink of cumming, with his breath hitching and moans going softer, Byleth would roll him onto his back and pin his shoulders down with her hands. With his restraints, Claude could do nothing but desperately squirm on his back as the built up tension winded its way down from the loss of friction. His dick would stay hard and thumping against his stomach, which Byleth would smugly watch. Afterwards, she would let him go back to being on his stomach once satisfied he had cooled off enough. Then, she would rinse and repeat with Claude becoming more frantic each time.

"Teach, _fuck, _let me finish-"

Byleth shook her head, "I'm afraid not, my sweet." 

Claude whined, rubbing his leaking cock against the bedsheets despite knowing how Byleth would cut him short.

He was getting better at hiding his climax the longer this went on, perhaps he could get off before his former professor stopped him. He could feel the buildup, his hips began to stutter but he wanted to keep consistent enough so as not to alert Byleth. She was watching him like a hawk, and was observant enough to catch it and yet again turn him over and hold him down. Claude did at this point let out a cry of protest, feeling his legs shake from the constant denial.

Byleth cooed out, "Such a patient student, but I think you're near your limit." 

Claude replied through gritted teeth, "No shit." 

The former professor almost laughed, as her lover was never one to curse unless he was growing irritated. It took a lot to get Claude to that point though, being raised a noble, and it was satisfying to think she had ruined him so thoroughly tonight.

Byleth positioned herself on top of Claude, looking down on him. His hair was slick with sweat, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths, his eyes half lidded and looking up to her as if she was the goddess herself. She could feel his cock poking her, and it excited her to think how much cum he must of built up from all the stimulation. 

"Please," Claude whimpered out, trying to move his hips upward to meet hers. 

The professor then slammed herself down onto his dick, Claude nearly screaming as Byleth rode him furiously. He was embarrassed as he probably finished within less than a minute of being inside her, but his body ached for release after the hours of abuse. 

Claude moaned as spurt after spurt of cum filled Byleth, his body pumping out all he had in him. After she was sure Claude had his fill, she lifted herself off and felt a puddle of seed spilling out onto the sheets below them. She then rested beside her lover, who was still trying to catch his breath. 

"Thank you for that," Claude wheeze. 

Byleth kissed his cheek, "You're welcome, my dear." 


	2. F!Byleth/Claude, Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude goes into the audience chamber to do more on his knees than just pray. 
> 
> (Request from curiouscat!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. Enjoy!

When Claude was requested in the audience chamber by a knight of Seiros, he understood Byleth must have something planned for him. 

He nearly felt his heart drop to the floor looking at Byleth, sitting with nothing but her wooden strap on, lacquered and glossed, with her harness in the archbishop's chair. 

"Come in," Byleth called, waiting for her husband to close the doors behind himself and lock them. 

"I see you've got something in mind," Claude teased, walking his way over to the chair where his wife sat. 

He stared down at the wooden cock, knowing full well he would be riding it by the end of the night. It wasn't his first time having dealt with it, and at this point was able to take it easily inside himself. The vial of oil in Byleth's hand reassured him as well that his wife was going to prep him properly, and he had cleansed himself earlier that day since Byleth had asked him to do so last night. He didn't expect for them to be doing this in the audience chamber, where the archbishop was to hold council and other official business, but the thought of doing something so sexual in such a holy place excited the Duke. 

"I do. You on your knees sucking me off," Byleth commanded, opening her legs to allow a space for Claude to kneel into. 

He did just that, happily greeting her wooden dick with a soft kiss. Byleth hummed and moved her hand into her husband's hair as he open mouth kissed the dildo, giving long strokes of it with his tongue while looking at his former professor. She really did love this view, with Claude's hair tousled and mouth dripping spit as he soaked the wood with his lips. He then began taking it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing like he had been taught by Byleth.

_"Such a good boy." _

Claude hummed in appreciation of the praise, now using his hand to stroke the base. However, Byleth was growing impatient and began fucking his mouth, shoving him further on the cock at a brutal pace. The wyvern rider could feel his eyes start to water, scrunching up his face as he deep throated the dildo down his throat with a few moans escaping. Eventually the professor pulled him off, with Claude gasping for breath and drooling from the corner of his flushed lips. He looked absolutely beautiful and wrecked to Byleth. 

"Get up," Byleth purred.

He nodded in response, getting up on shaky legs. Claude watched as his lover patted her thighs, indicating for him to sit on her lap. He followed her request, sitting on her legs while facing her. He felt happy to see Byleth watch him with lidded eyes, thoroughly satisfied after watching him perform oral. She then lubed her hands with oil, laughing when Claude jumped from her slicked hands rubbing against his ass. He leaned into the crook of her shoulder, softly panting against her neck as Byleth spread him open. 

After Byleth was sure she had worked him enough where he could take her, she rested her arms against the arms of the chair and sat back. Claude looked at her for a signal, knowing he was at her control on nights like these. When he began to squirm and rub himself against her leg, Byleth knew she had made him wait long enough. 

"Get to work," Byleth ordered. 

She made no effort to move, allowing Claude to do all the work as he lowered himself onto her dick. He built up a steady pace, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling from embarrassment of having to ride her like a bitch in heat. Still, it felt amazing to fuck himself on her cock as his moans echoed the room. Byleth intently stared at him while he rocked his hips, his body on display for her and only her, ravishing how beads of sweat would roll down his perfect form and his cock would bob with his movements. 

Eventually his pace went from passionate to frantic, feeling his own dick throb as he was near finishing.

_"Teach-" _Claude moaned out, rolling his hips once fully seated, "_Please let me cum." _

Byleth then moved her self forward, thrusting upward to meet Claude's movements. He cried out from the sudden movement, along with Byleth's hand now stroking his cock hard and firm the way he liked it. It only took another minute before Claude stilled, and his breath hitched as he emptied himself onto Byleth's hand, gasping as he drenched it in white streaks of cum. 

"Good job, my little deer," Byleth purred, embracing her husband. 

Claude slightly shook in her arms but he held onto his wife, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit him. She rubbed his back soothingly, pressing their chests together as he came off the high of his orgasm. He had never felt so close to heaven before in a church space, and he felt like crying with relief from how good this was. They definitely had to do this again sometime.

"Love you, Teach," Claude breathed out. 

"Love you too, Claude." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	3. Seteth/F!Byleth, Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth was always sure when his engagement to Byleth became public that everyone knew she was hers. That includes punishing her for wearing something that catches too much attention of the monastery students and staff.
> 
> (Request from curiouscat!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet. Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to. However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, Seteth enjoyed Byleth in the maid outfit. 

It was unbelievably show stopping to the advisor, and he admired how her legs would look with every stride she took. It didn't help her breasts were even more accented with the black dress, and he felt his heart stop whenever she would intentionally bend over in his private office to retrieve a dropped pen. It was going to be the death of him to see her in such a form fitting outfit. 

That was until he noticed the male students were looking a little too long at her exposed thighs. In which Seteth would grab their shoulders with a death hold and ask which class they were off to, making sure to use the hand with his engagement ring to grip them as a reminder that Byleth was most definitely taken. Along with some knights who quickly straightened themselves out when Seteth would clear his throat behind them and give them a stare that could make a wyvern drop dead. He found himself watching over Byleth through lunch, making sure anyone such as Sylvain or Lorenz kept their distance.

Seteth really began to hate that maid outfit the longer the day went on. Such a gorgeous woman was his and his alone, and he had no intention of sharing. He followed her into his office, watching as she grabbed a feather duster from a remote corner of the room and cleaned the top shelves of books. 

"Hello my sweet," Byleth said, continuing to stretch herself to reach the high ledges on the bookshelves.

Seteth closed the doors to his office behind himself, briskly walking up to his wife. He placed both his hands on her thighs, sliding up her skirt. It made Byleth jump with the sudden touch, along with Seteth pressing his body against hers. He nipped at her exposed neck and shoulder, making the professor squirm under his touch. 

"While this outfit is very tempting, I'm afraid it brings too much attention to you for my liking," Seteth huffed.

Byleth teased, "I know, you almost bit the head off of some of the guards." 

"Appropriately so, no one is allowed to ravish or look at you that way except me." 

Seteth's hands halted when getting under her skirt, surprised to find nothing underneath. She was wet though, so she must have been ready for her husband to make love to her at some point today. She was always one to plan ahead, and considering how she had been moving her hips wherever she walked in an exaggerated manner, she was trying to get Seteth's attention. Which he would say definitely worked. 

"You were ready for this it seems," Seteth comments. 

Byleth hummed in agreement, letting the advisor flip her skirt up and admire the view. Seteth then pressed Byleth against the wall opposite to the door of the office, her hands bracing herself against the stone as her husband behind her pulled his pants down enough to get his cock free. 

Seteth was usually one to prep her, and was passionately soft and slow in bed. But after being riled all day by that infernal outfit, his patience was thin. He slid inside, pushing himself to the hilt and adoring the wet heat tightening around him. He was quick to set a moderate pace, still cautious to keep quiet as it was midday and neither him nor Byleth wanted to catch anyone's attention while they were intimate like this.

Byleth let out a soft gasp as Seteth moved his hand down to her clit, while his other hand moved to cover her mouth so she wasn't too loud. He soon felt his body starting to tense and cum rising up his shaft, and he was slowing down his thrusts as his body began to wear out. 

"Byleth, is it safe for me inside?" Seteth asked, trying to hold out.

"It's really not, but I want you to," Byleth panted out. 

Seteth quietly moaned as he rocked himself into her. The thought of risking something like this was thrilling but frightening to him, he wasn't against having a child with Byleth. But still, he felt he should make the experience when they conceived far more romantic than a quick session in his office. Eventually his instincts won out, thrusting one, two times before pressing himself flush against his wife. 

Byleth panted in sharp breaths as Seteth filled her to the brim, with thick ropes of cum splashing inside her cunt. He felt his body collapse onto hers once he had finished cumming, and he felt exhausted from exerting himself like this.

After a moment of rest, Seteth kissed Byleth's cheek and pulled himself out. She had drips running down her thighs, which she wiped up with a handkerchief her husband offered her. They smiled and tried to readjust their clothes before embracing, enjoying the warmth from one another. 

Byleth smiled into Seteth's chest, "Content?" 

"Very much so, my love. Thank you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	4. Dimitri/F!Byleth/Dedue, Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri had always shared things with Dedue, and it didn't stop at his love life. 
> 
> (Curiouscat request!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet. Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to. However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

Dimitri was always one to please others.

He had been one to impress nobles and commoners alike with his ability to accommodate them as king, talking pleasantries and doing his best to reach compromises between opposing sides. His friends knew he would be able to easily put on a smile, and Dimitri would be able to diffuse most situations and bring agreements in his ruling. It took him many years of learning politics, but soon enough lords and ladies of the land had to agree his leadership held everything together.

That included now, in the King's quarters in Fhirdiad. 

How this arrangement had worked out was a blur, but it had resulted in Byleth sitting in Dedue's lap on the royal bed with Dimitri resting across the king-sized bed watching events unfold. Dimitri was sitting upright with his legs under him, his hands resting against his thighs. He always felt himself unsure about what to do in these situations, and where to put himself, but he was happy to observe them all the same. 

Dedue was delicate at first with Byleth, considering she was Dimitri's beloved and the queen, but over time with their sessions he became more and more bold. The Duscur man began to strip himself, Byleth following suit as they kissed in between losing articles of clothing, but eventually both were naked and roaming hands over each other's bodies. 

"Beautiful, my beloved," Dimitri commented. 

Dedue hummed in agreement, Byleth softly chuckling from the praise.

She then got into missionary position, allowing Dedue to climb on top of her. The former professor felt surprised every time he would press his cock against her entrance, as it was unbelievable how large the man was. She felt bad for Dimitri in a way, as he was far smaller than his retainer and she was sure he probably felt humiliated to be outclassed as her husband. Her thoughts soon left her though as Dedue began to push himself inside, fucking her at a fast pace. 

Byleth could feel the wind knocked out of her every time he would slam against her cervix, pounding harder with every thrust until she was moaning uncontrollably beneath her. Dedue was mostly silent, letting out a few pants as he nuzzled himself into Byleth's shoulder. Dimitri watched as they continued to fuck, feeling degraded to have to rely on his hand for pleasure while his wife was being fucked into their bed by his servant.

Some part of Dimitri found it so pleasurable, for once to be out of control and unable to do anything. After being in a position of power with no one to challenge him throughout his daily life, it was thrilling at night to feel him powerless and weak for a change. For Dedue to be in command and him following orders. It excited him beyond belief to no longer be the one in charge, and it was something new to him. 

Dedue felt himself coming close to spilling, slamming himself fully in and holding there. Byleth cried out and clawed at his chest, cum filling her and overflowing out onto the sheets as Dedue sent shot after shot inside. He always would cum a ridiculous amount, so much so that Dimitri the next night would often dislodge some as he made love to his wife, the cum from Dedue dripping down her legs. Byleth whimpered as Dedue pulled out after a moment of rest, looking down to see her abused cunt dripping his seed. 

"Your Majesty, if you wouldn't mind cleaning up Byleth for us?" Dedue asked. 

Dimitri blushed but lowered his face to Byleth's cunt, using his tongue in long strokes to clean out his wife from the aftermath. When Dedue had first suggested it, Dimitri was mortified by the idea. But by now he was adjusted to the taste of Dedue's cum and Byleth's slick mixing on his taste buds, and it soon became something comforting for Byleth to be cleaned by Dimitri after sex. He was soft in his ministrations, on all fours and using one hand to still jack himself off as he had not finished yet himself. 

Byleth used a hand to tug at Dimitri's hair, pushing him further into the mess as he dutifully brought her to climax and removed any excess sperm leaking out of her. Dedue sat back and watched as Byleth finished first and Dimitri followed as he finished up cleaning her. 

The trio then sat back on the king sized bed, with Byleth curling up against Dimitri's chest and Dedue spooning her from behind.

The three were exhausted from the night's festivities, and soon fell asleep in a content bundle together, happy in each other's company. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	5. Dimitri/F!Byleth, Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advisors begin to pressure Dimitri and Byleth for an heir to Faerghus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet. Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to. However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

Being king had its advantages and disadvantages, especially in having a private life. 

For example, if Dimitri was to order a day for himself and his wife Byleth, no one had the authority to stop him. But, it was always speculated what they did by nobles and servants alike, and they were often interrupted during the day if they tried sessions then. Dimitri didn't want to admit the number of times poor Dedue had come to announce the arrival of some high position figure only to walk in on his liege balls deep into their former professor.

Dimitri as king had the authority to order private time, but privacy and people staying out of his affairs? That was an impossible task. 

It especially became apparent the more months he and Byleth were married, as around the third month of their marriage, medics began checking her for signs of pregnancy and advisors began pushing him for an heir. The two had been smuggling contraceptive herbs into the palace from Dedue, but it became harder as the months passed and their diets and drinks became monitored for fertility concerns.

The two had agreed they were terrified at the thought of having their own child, from Byleth's past and the risk of her miscarrying. Not to mention Dimitri who knew from losing his own mothers the concerns of losing Byleth from a complicated pregnancy and the thought of being left with a child to raise like Jeralt had scared him. He didn't have the strength to carry on if he lost Byleth, not after everything.

Though there were times former classmates, married and with children, would bring their kids to the palace and it made both their hearts ache for something similar. Eventually the "no kids" rule between them became "if the rights circumstances came up" or "if contraceptives fail, then it is fate" rule. Though, neither were in a hurry, unlike the advisors panicking. The desire to have the kingdom secured with another generation, and giving Byleth enough time to properly have enough children that one with a crest of flames or Blaiddyd (not that the king or Byleth cared) was very important to them, especially with months going by and no baby belly in sight. 

Eventually the advisors called Dimitri and Byleth for an arranged dinner to sort this out.

* * *

"Your Majesty," an advisor spoke, cutting into the steak as they sat at the dinner table, "We say this with the utmost respect, but the kingdom needs an heir. The people are getting nervous with how long the both of you are taking."

Dimitri spoke back, agitated how he had yet to eat a single bite and they were already starting to pressure him, "I understand your concern. But we have no intention of forcing this process to go any faster than it is meant to. They will come when the time is right," 

Byleth added, rubbing her hand against her husband's, "I have to agree with Dimitri, I really don't care if we don't have them for a few years." 

"Few years?" A second advisor gawked, "I apologize for being so utterly rude and jutting in my opinion-"

Dimitri muttered in a low voice to his wife, "Not like that hasn't stopped them before. Right, beloved?"

Byleth gave a snort of amusement, chewing her food while advisors and Dimitri bantered for most of the dinner. It was an argument of the King barking they would allow nature to take its course and not rush things, and the advisors shrieking how Byleth's biological clock could not wait for that course, along with how experienced midwives would be at the ready to ease Dimitri's nerves.

Byleth was aware how her drinks along with Dimitri's looked off midway through dinner, along with some advisors looking over with too artificial of smiles for her liking whenever she would gulp some of the wine down.

She would have brought it up had it not been for the fact she was holding Dimitri back from ripping off the head of some more vulgar advisors suggesting certain positions for better chances of conception or asking Dimitri how often they were active, as maybe his vitality was not in order. It was a long night of argument and banter for the both of them, but soon enough Byleth began to feel warm in her legs and Dimitri began to get the same way. 

Soon enough Dimitri felt himself grow hotter and hotter, and the painful hard on he had was becoming harder to control. He excused himself and his wife, and to his surprise, it seemed the advisors had no objections to it. In fact, they looked beyond delighted as they wished them farewell, which was unnerving to say the least. Soon enough they were back in their quarters, Byleth nearly ripping her husband's clothes off and Dimitri following her example. 

"I don't know what it is, but goddess I need you right now," Dimitri growled, nipping at Byleth's neck as he tore at her shorts.

"Not to upset you," Byleth replied, "But I think the advisors are really trying to push this along. I think they switched our drinks mid dinner." 

"Impatient bastards. I'll have a talk with them later, but for right now, I've got more important matters to attend to." 

Byleth joked, "I think this is the universe's way of telling us to get busy. Not that I mind." 

Dimitri groped her chest, "I think so. Whatever happens tonight, child or not, it is meant to be."

The two now fully undressed walked their way over to their bed, Byleth getting on her back and spreading her legs. They had discussed before if the right situation arose that they would try for a child, and with how desperate they were to make love, it felt right. 

Dimitri held out two fingers to Byleth, after climbing on top of her, which she sucked on eagerly and lubed with her mouth. Once he was satisfied, he put the two fingers into her, scissoring them wide to prep Byleth for his cock. Dimitri could tell she was soaking wet, and once satisfied she was ready, he slid his cock inside. 

He was frantic in his movements, his body aching for release. Both were still desperately in need from the earlier drinks, moving their hips in tandem to quickly find release within one another. Byleth nearly screamed when Dimitri led his hand down to her clit, wanting to help her orgasm as he could feel himself nearing his climax. Thankfully his efforts worked in his favor, Byleth squeezing around him and legs shaking as she came.

Dimitri came short after her, slamming himself fully in and pumping her body full of cum. He held himself against her, letting his body do its work as he poured out inside and holding Byleth's hand in their embrace. For a moment it was quiet, warm, and sweaty as they tried to both catch their breaths. 

Byleth kissed his cheek, "Amazing work, my sweet."

"Thank you my beloved, but the real work is yet to come with the approaching months. Still, we will figure this out together as a family." 

"That we will. I love you, Dimitri." 

Dimitri purred back, "I love you too, Byleth." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	6. Ashe/F!Byleth, Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet. 
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

"Please, I can't handle much more-"

Ashe squeaked as another smack reverberated in the room, his ass sore from the abuse Byleth was giving it. He felt like crying from embarrassment, he was married to his professor and she had him bent over her knee like a misbehaving schoolboy. His body shivered as she gently rubbed her hand over the tender muscle, where a few distinct red hand marks now decorated his lower half. 

Byleth teased, "You've earned this for not following my orders on the battlefield the other day." 

Ashe knew she was right, that he knew he was going to get an earful for it. Byleth was surrounded by bandits, and despite her ordering him to continue chasing after the leader who held the stolen goods, he went to her aid. He felt he had no choice but to defend his partner, no matter the later consequences. The bandit leader had gotten away with a rather large bullion as a result, and needless to say that the former professor was furious he had not listened to her.

He had expected Byleth to simply lecture him like she had during their monastery days, but Ashe was shocked when she bent him over her lap in their bedroom and held him in place. At first, it was quick and angry slaps, repetitive and he didn't feel them over the thick clothes he wore in his daily outfit. He simply listened as she vented her frustrations, allowing her to take out her anger on him. He only reacted when Byleth pulled down his pants, exposing his bare skin. 

Ashe tried to protest, but Byleth had none of it as she began strong and hard spanks against his butt. It was enough the archer shut up quick, whimpering into Byleth's thighs as she slapped his ass hard enough it would make hand prints or make Ashe curl up tight in her lap. 

"You're hard from your punishment? So filthy," Byleth spoke as she reached her hand underneath Ashe. 

He felt even more shy as Byleth manhandled him, awkwardly trying to spread his legs to allow her hands better access to his cock. She was rough when she stroked Ashe, but earned a few pleasured moans from him on her lap as she worked. The angle was hard, but he still tried to hump into her fingers as she gave him a hand job. 

"Tell you what, I'm going to give you five more strikes, then we're done. I expect you to count them out loud for me, my sweet."

Ashe nodded, hiding his face in Byleth's lap. The overstimulation of one hand rubbing him just the way he liked while her other hand striked down on his ass was becoming too much. Soon enough the first slap came, and Ashe reeled from the strength she gave it. Byleth was a strong woman, and having taught brawling at the monastery, he knew she could knock a man out with one blow. To have such strength put against such sensitive skin was painful but thrilling, and he loved every second of it. 

"One," Ashe called out, taking a few seconds to collect his bearings. 

The second strike came much softer, as her other hand was now focusing on getting him off and the multitasking was distracting her. He felt thankful for the short reprieve, as the first hit was sure to leave a bruise for the next few days. He didn't mind the marks though, especially since it was something only he and his wife would be able to see. After their sessions it was enjoyable too as he would wince when sitting down for meals or councils, and he would be reminded of who he belonged to. It was sore, but the smug look Byleth gave him would make the sting well worth it. 

"Two," Ashe yelped.

Byleth could feel him squirming in her lap, and stopped her hand for a moment. Ashe whined into her leg, his face still nestled into her thighs. 

"I'm not going to use that hand anymore, you're enjoying it too much. And you have no room to whine, considering this is discipline for your action." 

Then came the third strike, causing Ashe to cry out. Before the pleasure distracted him from the sting, but now it felt like someone waking him with cold water. He bit into Byleth's thigh, trying to find purchase as his ass felt like it was on fire from the hits.

"Three," Ashe whimpered, muffled by his teeth still sunk into his wife's skin.

He could feel his eyes beginning to water from the pain, and started to feel he couldn't do this anymore. Ashe knew he could at any point call out a safety word and Byleth would immediately stop, but a part of him was determined to see this to the end. He felt he deserved this, and the warmth and pain from the spanks were pleasurable after, as his former professor softly massaged the muscle. She was always one to give him breaks when needed, and she could tell it was beginning to become too much. Ashe appreciated that gentle side of her, and it made him want to continue. 

Once a moment had passed, Byleth resumed again, spanking him enough to make an audible slap, but nothing past that. Ashe was thankful for the small hit, breathing a sigh of relief at the merciful act. 

"Four," Ashe moaned out.

Byleth now feeling confident gave her final strike, spanking him as hard as the first hit. It shocked the archer below her enough he gasped, his body overstimulated enough he could feel tears slipping out and his lungs desperate for air. He hated crying like this, to degrade himself like this but the intense sore feeling was too much and it was too satisfying. Ashe felt he could no longer contain himself by this point, and submitted by going limp in Byleth's lap. 

"Five," Ashe sobbed out, shaking from the intense sensations.

_"Good boy." _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't worry, Byleth totally gave him plenty of kisses once they were done and some fluffy aftercare.)
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write! 
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	7. Sylvain/F!Byleth, Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain was happy to visit Byleth's quarters at night, but god was he sore in the morning for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiouscat is back up so I live!!! 
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
  
Days still available are on the latest chapter!
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet (BUT if you send them Oct 9 or earlier and they aren't answered, they got lost when Curiouscat reset I think :( so don't be afraid to resend if you don't see it answered and you send before Oct 9).
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

Sylvain loved his rendezvous out with his wife Byleth.

That included going to the market or making her a meal (having taken lessons from Dedue), which they then enjoyed together. He was quite the romantic during their nights out, and was just as passionate during their lovemaking. That included now, with Byleth fucking him like a madman.

Sylvain was used to her being insatiable, having a long stamina and strong libido. She would fight for hours on the battlefield, and it translated into their sex life as well. Byleth always rode her husband to oblivion, the poor man now having finished twice and she showed no signs of letting up. His dick ached from the multiple orgasms and he could feel his cum dripping down onto his thighs.

He enjoyed her enthusiasm back when he was a student at the monastery, finally having found a woman who could keep up with him in bed without breaking. He had been one to easily provide her what she needed, but after the war, Sylvain could tell it was becoming harder and harder to keep up. Byleth was getting better at fucking for longer periods with each session, but not training as frequently made Sylvain far more soft as time passed.

By now it felt like a bittersweet punishment, as every muscle ached more than it ever did during the war or from any battle he had been to.

"Beautiful, I'm really exhausted, please-" Sylvain begged, gingerly moving his hips in an effort to please her, "I can't keep up."

Byleth purred on top of him, "One more time, then I'll be done riding."

Sylvain groaned, resting an arm over his eyes while his other hand held a death grip on her hip. He attempted to move his body in hopes it would help her finish, even if his body was screaming at him to stop and rest. Eventually she tensed around him and despite his exhaustion, he could feel her squeeze another orgasm out of him. This time he could tell his throbbing was far more weak, and barely any cum shot inside since he had given most of his load in the first and second time he came.

"Fuck," Sylvain panted out, feeling Byleth pull herself off.

He then nearly shouted as he felt another warmth enwrap him, much to his dismay. Sylvain looked down to see Byleth now sucking him clean, hollowing out her cheeks and bobbing as she wiped off anything wetting his dick. He was so sensitive having finishing multiple times, he could feel tears starting to form from the overstimulation and his tender cock being abused so much in one night.

"No more," Sylvain wailed.

Byleth shook her head, and Sylvain submitted and spread his legs as his wife continued to clean him. Whenever she was set on something, he knew it was best to roll over and allow her to work. As much as he liked to think himself the alpha in the relationship, Sylvain had accepted at some point that he was Byleth's personal plaything, and he didn't mind it one damn bit. He shivered as she lapped him clean, trying to contain himself from getting hard and tempting her to start something up again. 

After Byleth was satisfied Sylvain had enough, she cuddled in to spoon him. He gratefully accepted the little spoon position, holding her hand as she wrapped her arm around him.

"You really suck," Sylvain muttered.

"That I do. Just did it in fact," Byleth joked. 

The redhead chuckled at the jest, relieved as his muscles finally started to relax and unwind. Sylvain knew in the next few nights they would be doing this again, and he would probably be even more sore then. But he wasn't going to complain. He was glad he married Byleth, despite her insane libido that was borderline monstrous. 

"Love you, Byleth."

"Love you too, Sylvain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	8. Dimitri/Felix, Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Felix use each other as stress relief after training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet (BUT if you send them Oct 9 or earlier and they aren't answered, they got lost when Curiouscat reset I think :( so don't be afraid to resend if you don't see it answered and you send before Oct 9).
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

How this all started between the two of them, Felix didn't know. 

He had been in this arrangement with Dimitri for awhile now, them both coming to the agreement there were no questions allowed about what they were or what this meant. At first it was Felix making the excuse that it was stress relief, and damn it, that was all it meant to him. Nothing more. 

Felix has Dimitri looming over him, both naked and the boar's hand is between them rubbing their cocks against each other. This was as far as both men felt comfortable with. Felix nearly bit Dimitri's head off at the suggestion of bottoming for the beast, and Dimitri had offered to let the other top, but Felix seemed unsure about being that intimate. He wasn't comfortable with going that far yet. So hand jobs and oral were enough for the both of them, and they were content with what they got out of their sessions. 

Dimitri moved his hand softly, "Does it feel good?" 

The friction was amazing, but Dimitri was delicate with his touch. It wasn't how Felix usually stroked himself, and he felt himself shifting to try and get more out of their position. 

Felix spat, "You're moving your hand too slow. You need to be more rough and firm with it, speed up." 

He immediately regretted that decision, Felix nearly screaming at the top of his lungs as he remembered the boar has ridiculous strength. Felix was grateful Dimitri stopped as soon as he cried out, because he was sure the other was going to rip his dick off with how hard he tugged. 

"Sorry!" Dimitri stammered out, moving his hands away, "I forget my own strength." 

Felix huffed, "Forget it, I'll do it. Just don't even think about doing that again, boar." 

Moving his hands to grasp both their cocks, Felix began stroking them both in tandem. Dimitri softly thrusted his hips into Felix's fingers, moaning and looking down to see where they rubbed against one another. Felix was grateful at that moment that Dimitri was always a fountain when it came to precum, which acted as lube between their two dicks. Felix moved his hand faster, building a quick cadence and he could feel himself pulsing in his hand, nearing its edge.

Felix hissed out a breath as he came over his hand, spraying both their stomachs too in the process. Dimitri kept still while his partner finished, allowing Felix to catch his breath. The swordsman was kind enough to roll himself over onto his stomach after finishing, spreading his legs and looking back at Dimitri. 

"No inserting, but since I finished first, I'll at least give you this," Felix grumbled. 

Dimitri nodded, mounting the other man and placing his cock between his cheeks. The prince then ground himself against Felix, thrusting his hips as he humped into his partner. It was heavenly to Dimitri for him to have a chance to be close to Felix like this, and it felt amazing to rub his lubed cock in between the other's ass. Soon enough the sensation proved too much, and Dimitri spilled himself over Felix's back. Which of course, did not please the man underneath him.

"You better clean that up," Felix huffed.

Dimitri replied, "I'll get you a rag here-"

Felix then realized he was in Dimitri's bed, not his own for the night. He pushed Dimitri off of himself, then grabbed the bedsheets and rubbed himself dry with the cloth. Dimitri looked shocked by the act, but Felix seemed smug with what he had done. 

"You really could be more considerate," Dimitri sighed. 

"I suppose I could, but I have no interest to." 

The two then settled down into the bed, the sheets slightly damp from the cum and sweat on it. The two never usually cuddled, the most Felix allowed was holding hands and facing each other like they were doing now. He planned to sleep here in the prince's quarters tonight. Felix was always too lazy to head back to his room if they were in the boar's room, or Dimitri felt too relaxed and comforted to head back alone to his quarters if they were in Felix's. It was one of the few occasions he felt he could escape the voices in his head and feel whole. 

"Goodnight, Felix," Dimitri called out. 

"Goodnight, boar." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriterxx


	9. Claude/F!Blyleth, Stuck In A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth had figured she had found a hidden compartment in the monastery. Instead she found out her husband Claude was a schemer through and through, and not a very big helping hand in a situation like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet (BUT if you send them Oct 9 or earlier and they aren't answered, they got lost when Curiouscat reset I think :( so don't be afraid to resend if you don't see it answered and you send before Oct 9).
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

Byleth should have guessed this was a bad idea. 

She had always believed that the monastery had to have hidden secrets, considering all the years it had been open. Which her student Claude had agreed on, but he didn't think that involved being in one of the obscure attics in the school buildings looking for hidden items.

By now, Byleth had found some books in one attic discussing the church's history, which she promptly hid in her quarters. Claude was beyond thrilled with the find as well, helping her sneak it back through the monastery without raising suspicions by any knights or students.

She knew that Seteth would probably be screaming at her right now for trying to unearth all of this. Especially if he saw the professor covered in dust trying to shimmy her body into the middle of a wall. The brick had a hole big enough to see behind and get her body partway through, as it was stomach height, and Byleth swore she saw something shimmer coming from inside. Claude was hesitant about her searching it, but knew he could pull her out should she get caught. 

"You're gonna get stuck," Claude warned, standing behind his professor to help.

"I'll be fine. Besides, if anyone else knew we were looking for stuff like this Seteth would have everything raided and removed," Byleth called out. 

Claude snorted, knowing Byleth had a point. Seteth hid enough information that it piqued Claude's interest and desire to know the truth about the church, and Byleth was a good partner to have in uncovering the mystery. However, this investigating was something to stay between the two of them, along with their budding relationship. He was now the leader of the Alliance, and being with the Archbishop would raise a lot of concerns for both the church and the Alliance. He enjoyed this mischievous side of Byleth, as it had allowed him the chance to be with her, but he also knew it could lead to a lot of trouble too. 

Which is exactly what happened. 

"Claude, there's nothing back here. Just a few training swords, I think that's what I saw," Byleth said.

"Worth a try. I think it's time we leave before people notice we're gone."

Claude could see when Byleth strained to move herself back out, her legs pushing back against the wooden floors. Only she wasn't able to get her chest, arms, and head back out. Her body was stuck, with her feet planted to the floor on Claude's side but her torso horizontal and front half stuck into the small hole. 

Byleth groaned in frustration. 

"Stuck?" Claude asked, smug in his ability to guess this was bound to happen.

"Yes. My stupid chest is too big to get back out," Byleth huffed.

She really hated having big breasts. They were a curse as they hung down and refused to squish to where Byleth could work her way back out. She knew there were girl students who would kill for a chest like this, but it was more pain than it was worth with backaches and how sensitive they were. 

Claude laughed, "I don't think they're that bad, Teach. I mean, I enjoy them."

"I'm sure you do," Byleth sarcastically replied. 

Claude moved to help his professor, getting behind where their hips met and held his hands on her waist. He then tried to pull her out, moving himself back while holding his body firm to hers, but it soon proved a fruitless endeavor. Other than grinding against his professor in the process and causing a boner, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Though, the tent in his pants did give him a devilish idea.

Byleth gasped as she felt something hard press against her, realizing that Claude was an idiot and deciding that this was a great opportunity to get hot and heavy. 

"Are you serious? Now?" Byleth asked. 

"Well, no one is going to be checking up here for us. I don't want a repeat of Lorenz asking for reason lessons." 

Claude shivered at the thought, as he had never had an erection killed faster than looking at Lorenz's mortified face. The nobleman had come to ask Byleth for advice on reason spells one night, only to find Claude balls deep into their former professor. Luckily the leader of the Alliance was able to convince Lorenz that with a few laxatives or stomach poisons from his impressive collection of deadly concoctions, he could easily destroy Lorenz's high social standing with some major hiccups, or cause outings with women to be less than ideal. 

Lorenz was eerily quiet for the next month after that, only asking questions after meetings and not after office hours. 

After a moment of silence, Byleth relented, "Just make it quick, we can't have other people start wondering where we are."

Claude hummed in agreement, flipping Byleth's jacket up and sliding down her shorts and underwear enough to get where he needed. He then pulled down his own pants and boxers enough to free his cock, spitting in his hand and using the saliva as lube for his dick. After a few pumps he slid himself in, glad to find Byleth's cunt wet and ready for him. 

Byleth moaned as Claude began to move, desperate and frantic as he plowed her. He was able to reach a hand down and work Byleth's clit as he pumped in and out, trying to make the session quick and pleasuring to his partner. Claude was always considerate of his professor in bed, and wanted her to feel good too even if this was a quick fuck. 

Claude kept at it for a few minutes, feeling his cock start to build up with cum. He wanted to outlast Byleth, but she often had a stamina that took Claude forever to wear out, and they didn't have time for this type of session.

"Teach, where-"

"Inside, I don't want it on the floor up here," Byleth panted. 

Claude did as told, slamming himself in before pumping Byleth full of cum. He panted softly as he let his cock fill his professor, loving how her body sucked him dry with her squeezing. He only pulled out once satisfied his body gave out everything it had, looking down to see Byleth's legs dripping his seed down onto the floor. 

"That felt amazing," Claude breathed out. 

Byleth hummed contentedly, "It did, but I'm still stuck Claude." 

_Oh, right, _Claude thought. _That. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May edit later, its doodoo bc it 3:47 AM and who fucking careeees about sleeping, am I right????
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriterxx


	10. Sylvain/F!Byleth, Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain wants the professor to know how beautiful she is, and admire how well they fit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet (BUT if you send them Oct 9 or earlier and they aren't answered, they got lost when Curiouscat reset I think :( so don't be afraid to resend if you don't see it answered and you send before Oct 9).
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

_"Here, let's try this."_

Sylvain pushed Byleth up against the mirror, pressing his body against hers. He had been trying for the past hour to convince his professor that she was definitely worth worship like the goddess, having them both facing their reflections as Byleth braced her hands against the cool surface. She protested but quickly gave up her complaints as Sylvain kissed her neck from behind, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. 

"You know I have to show you how beautiful you are," Sylvain purred, nipping softly at her shoulder. 

They were both naked at this point already, Byleth moaning as Sylvain softly rocked their bodies against one another. They had the night to themselves, and the redhead planned to make the most of their time. Sylvain came to the front of Byleth on his knees, with her still facing the mirror as he was eye level with her cunt. Byleth held her hands in reddish-orange locks of hair, tugging as Sylvain worked away at eating her out. 

He had always been skilled with his tongue in both language and sex, able to swirl the professor's clit with it as two of Sylvain's fingers worked their way to her cunt. Byleth nearly toppled over as he worked her, letting out soft sounds as she enjoyed the sensation. 

"Pay attention to the mirror professor," Sylvain pulled his mouth off, "I want you to see how gorgeous you look when you cum for me." 

Byleth did as told, embarrassed to stare at her own reflection scrunching up as Sylvain lapped between her folds. She really didn't see the appeal of her face looking like this, flushed and hair sticking to her and forehead from sweat. But if Sylvain enjoyed it, she supposed she would allow him to think of her as a divine being. She tapped the side of his head softly, enough to get his attention and get him to stand up, stopping him from his current task. 

"I want you inside. Now." Byleth said. 

Sylvain winked and licked his lips of her slick, "Hey, don't have to tell me twice." 

Then Sylvain got behind Byleth again, lining up and pushing in. He moaned and began moving himself softly in and out, building a good cadence. In these moments, Byleth really enjoyed how endowed Sylvain was when he fucked her. His cock was able to hit every sweet spot imaginable, making her cry out from the intense sensations. It was a pain when it came to sucking him off as her jaw would ache so early in, but it wasn't something she was going to complain about when they made love.

Byleth felt embarrassed looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes lidded and breasts bouncing with every thrust. Though the view of her student plowing her, his eyes scrunched shut and body glistening with sweat was definitely a sight she could get used to. It helped her build up the tension between her legs and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. 

Byleth soon found herself clenching down on Sylvain, panting as she finished around his cock. It proved too much for him as she was basically a vice, and he came shortly after. Long ropes of cum filled her cunt, Sylvain groaning as his body spent itself. He always enjoyed feeling Byleth squeeze out every drop of seed he had, milking him for all his worth. Her pussy was always so greedy for him. 

"Amazing job, beautiful," Sylvain complimented, resting himself against her back.

"Same could be said about you," Byleth teased back, resting her head against the cool mirror. 

They stood there for a moment, catching their breaths from the intense love making. The couple then made their way across the bedroom back to their bed, curling up together for some much deserved sleep. Sylvain spooned Byleth, holding her hand as they embraced. 

"Goodnight, Sylvain."

"Goodnight, Professor." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but it's done!!!!! I've literally eaten 20+ rolls of smarties, I have a 3 lb bag of them in my writing room, had a coke, and my body is like... damn bitch you live like this with this much sugar? Considering your diabetic family history??? Middle of my chest hurts like an elephant is stepping on it and it is now 3:59, fuck my health. Only writing and no self care. Water who??? ??????? (I promise I'm fine, don't even worry about itttttt) 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriterxx


	11. Linhardt/M!Byleth, Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt was always hesitant to exert effort into anything he felt wasn't worth his time. It infuriated Byleth that those same habits translated to their sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet.
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

Byleth was going to strangle his boyfriend. 

Linhardt sat idly on their bed, reading his book with little care that his partner needed sexual relief. Between battles and other duties, Byleth was pent up, stressed, and desperately wanting some sort of release. Only, Linhardt said it was a lot of work to service him, as Byleth had an incredible stamina and the amount of effort needed made him instead continue flicking through the pages of a crest study novel. 

"Linhardt," Byleth groaned, "Just help me out a little here." 

"I have no intentions of being distracted by your belly aching," Linhardt replied without looking up from the page, "You have a functional hand. I suggest you put it to use." 

The professor huffed, "I'd prefer your hand, or maybe your mouth?"

Linhardt shut his book for a minute with a solid slam, making his partner jump from the sound and sudden movement. 

"It doesn't bother me to satisfy your sexual urges. But it is a waste of time when this book is due back at the library tomorrow. I would like to read in peace now, please," Linhardt said.

Byleth decided to give him anything but that. He worked down Linhardt's pants as the other man read, and Linhardt made no move to stop him. He had learned it was best to ignore Byleth's antics, as he would normally either give up or learn Lindhardt wasn't going to budge on the matter and move onto another thing.

He tried his best to sit still as he felt Byleth mouthing his cock, Linhardt slightly jolting as the other man began to suck his flaccid cock. He knew Byleth was trying to get him hard to peak his interest into having sex or getting each other off, but he wasn't going to give in that easy.

This was a battle of wills, and Linhardt intended to win.

He will admit reading was no longer an option as having someone's tongue licking at your dick and lapping at the slit on the tip made it impossible to focus. It was more about keeping the facade that he could care less about being serviced, and thinking of things that would keep him soft. Linhardt's cock needed to stay down if he wanted any chance of showing he was not going to be swayed tonight. 

It proved fruitless after a short struggle, as Byleth's fellatio skills proved too much for him and Linhardt was now at full attention. 

"Change of mind yet, Lin?" 

Linhardt huffed, "Beg and I'll consider it." 

The room then went dead silent. Linhardt meant it more as a jest and as a sarcastic response, but it came out more heartfelt than he meant it to. And based on how Byleth was looking at him where he could see the gears turning in the professor's head, Linhardt knew Byleth was about to stoop to a new low for him. He had to admit, the idea was hot and brought enough interest Linhardt put his book down to stare at Byleth. 

_"Well?" _

Byleth gulped, "Please touch me." 

Linhardt, being the smug person he was, put his hand on Byleth's shoulder. The look of confusion on Byleth's face made the sarcastic motion all the more hilarious to the scholar. 

"You'll have to be more specific, professor." 

Byleth groaned, frustrated with his boyfriend making him ask like this, "I want you to suck me off. I want to suck each other off at the same time." 

Linhardt did as told, laying on the bed and allowing Byleth to line himself up. They were in the sixty-nine position on their sides, Linhardt hollowing his cheeks and taking Byleth to the hilt. Linhardt was always good at getting his boyfriend off, his tongue talented as it wrapped around the other's cock and throat able to take him in with ease. Byleth was struggling to deliver the same back, now moaning and distracted by his boyfriend's divine mouth on him. 

The two worked in tandem to get each other off, and Linhardt could feel Byleth's dick throbbing near completion first. He stopped when he was sure Byleth was on the cusp of cumming, chuckling at the whine he earned out of the professor. 

"Linhardt,_ please_ let me cum, please- _fuck- _I really need it," Byleth begged. 

"Well, since you asked so kindly, I suppose." 

Linhardt finally did as asked, pumping Byleth twice with his hand and was showered with cum. Byleth splashed all over Linhardt's face, effectively covering his hair and cheeks with his seed. Linhardt then wiped off the cum with his fingers, licked his hands clean, and was satisfied with the work he had done along with the mess he had made of his boyfriend. 

Byleth then started to shift himself away from Linhardt to get under the sheets of their bed, satisfied having finished. Though, Linhardt seemed dissatisfied as he had not finished.

"Professor, I think you're forgetting something important. I still need your help to cum," Linhardt noted. 

Byleth parroted, "Beg and I'll consider it."

_This is going to be a long, long night, _Linhardt thought to himself. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	12. Claude/F!Byleth, (Mutual) Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude knew he needed to spend more time with his wife Byleth, and watching her masturbate on his clothes really hit that point home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter
> 
> Not sure if I’m going to do all days or keep up with it, but at least worth a try. ALSO: For requests unanswered, I have seen them and just have not had a chance to get around to them yet. 
> 
> Also requests are just that, requests! Some I may feel I don't have the skill to write and may say no to (To any I did say no to, I am really sorry. I feel horrible doing that as I am such a people pleaser type but if I say no it is because I feel I won't put my heart into the request or I won't write it well). However, I don't bite so don't be afraid to ask :)

When becoming the leader of Almyra, Claude knew it was going to be a fast-paced and busy life. 

Claude understood his wife would be busy too as the Archbishop, and time between the duo would be limited. They did their best to have nights to themselves, but after two moons of being away on foreign affairs, his patience was growing thin. It seemed the same could be said for Byleth, as his surprise visit to her was also a surprise to him. 

He found Byleth on one of his old capes he had left at the Monastery, naked with her hands between her thighs. She was sprawled out on the golden fabric, body dripped in sweat and legs wide open for him when he opened the doors to their bedroom.

"Well," Claude teased, "Seems I have been gone too long, huh Teach?" 

Byleth's legs clamped shut in hopes of some cover, much to Claude's dissatisfaction. Her face seemed ever so flushed and eyes still slightly wide with surprise. Even at a time like this, she kept most of her composure. 

"You know you're welcome to join. I've missed you," Byleth said. 

"I've missed you too. And actually, I was enjoying the show. I would love to watch you go back to where you left off." 

Byleth let her legs spread open again, watching as Claude shut the door behind himself and lock it. He moved himself to stand in front of the bed, stripping in a slow manner as Byleth worked her clit. One hand moved to her breast, pinching a nipple as she watched him intently. She loved to roam her hands all over his body, and to see his sculpted figure after so much time away, Byleth knew she wasn't going to last long. 

"Touch yourself," Byleth commanded. 

Claude wasn't one to argue, removing his pants and his dick standing near its full size. He used one hand to stroke himself, the other on his hip. Byleth hummed as her husband winked at her, making sure she had a good view of him pumping his cock. 

They continued like this for a few moments, with soft sighs and moans being the only noise in the room. Claude was intent on looking at Byleth's cunt which she was now scissoring open with two fingers for him to see. He had one hand still moving itself up and down his length, rocking his hips into his fingers. Byleth was watching his every move, moving her hands faster whenever Claude did, with them both trying to sync their paces together. 

Tonight it seemed Byleth was going to cave first, her legs shaking as she pressed them together and let her head fall back with a breathless moan. Claude followed, gasping as he sprayed the floor of their bedroom with his cum. 

"Goddess, that was good," Claude breathed out. 

He made his way over to his wife, Claude collapsing on the bed and next to Byleth. They embraced for a long time, simply appreciating each other's company. 

"Love you, Byleth," Claude said.

"Love you too."

Byleth eventually felt energized enough to climb on top of her husband, ready to finally share some intimacy between them. She rode him for all his worth to make up for the lost time that night. It wasn't until sunrise both of them agreed to stop and sleep, Claude having also run himself dry from the multiple love making sessions.

The next day, Claude and Byleth were both late to their duties and walking with a noticeable limp, much to the amusement of their allies. But neither of them would have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	13. Claude/F!Byleth/Cyril, Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sandwiched between two of her favorite Almyran men was by far Byleth's favorite past time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

When both Claude and Cyril bickered for Byleth's affection, she became beyond frustrated by the idiotic peacocking the two of them would do. 

It started small and simple, Cyril bringing flowers to her room and appreciating how Byleth's eyes lit up for a small moment. When Claude had seen and asked about the floral arrangement in her quarters, he later that week brought a larger arrangement. The competition grew until the professor's room looked like the greenhouse from the dozens of elaborate bouquets.

She appreciated the attention, and loved them both, but she couldn't decide between the two of them. She thought she would let things play out for now until she could decide which of her allies she wanted to court. 

Claude had made it clear that while he was busy and his visits were not often to the Monastery due to leadership role, he still had feelings for Byleth. And he didn't intend to give up. 

Cyril was far more fortunate as he worked in the monastery and had more time with Byleth.

He would often care for her when she needed, and escort her along the school grounds. As much as Claude didn't show it, it did bug him that he could not leave his responsibilities frequently enough to see Byleth as often as Cyril did.

Claude did make up for it in lavish gifts, such as bottles of champagne or Almyra's finest liquor or sweets that were fit for royalty coming in a few times per week. Hand written letters were also delivered daily of how he missed her, and hoped to soon indulge in a glass of wine with her by his side.

Cyril did feel irked he could not compete with the luxuries Claude would send, as he could not afford them. He also knew he wasn't as easily able to speak his mind, unlike Claude who would pour out his heart out onto the parchment (Cyril may have snuck one to read one night) which spoke about how every night alone he dreamt of a better future where they would lay side by side as lovers. 

Both were jealous of each other for these different aspects, Claude for the lack of time and attention he could give Byleth, and Cyril for lacking the ability to afford to give Byleth such fineries and being able to say what was on his mind. 

Eventually things came to a standstill one night, Byleth getting a headache as the two argued for the better part of an hour on who would be a better fit for her. Claude was able to keep his cool mostly other than some jests and jabs at Cyril, while the other man looked beyond upset and holding clenched fists while he barked back. 

Somehow Byleth cooled them both down and had them agree to enjoy the night before Claude had to go back to Almyra the next week. They all were able to cooperate through dinner and share some drinks over lighter conversation. The three decided after the meal it would be nice to walk around the grounds before heading back to their respective beds.

Cyril during their stroll through the monastery snuck a kiss on Byleth's hand, which Claude caught and gave her a kiss on the neck in retaliation, which earned a gasp from Byleth. Things quickly escalated as a competition between the two, which involved seeing who could get the better reaction out of her. Byleth was being smothered in kisses by the two boys as they made their way back to her quarters. 

It was a war between Claude and Cyril by the time they made it back to her bedroom. Claude now had one hand down her shorts and was teasing her clit between her pink folds. His hands were calloused and rough from years of archery, and they felt wonderful as they ground against her sensitive nub.

Cyril made it obvious from behind Byleth that he would not be left out as two hands slid under her outfit and to her chest, pinching her nipples. He used his teeth on her neck, trying to mark his territory before the Almyran leader noticed.

"She's going to look like ground meat if you keep that up," Claude said. 

Cyril huffed, "You're just jealous I got here first. I plan to make the most of it."

Byleth whined as Claude who was in front of her began to nip at her neck and collar as well. The two men raked their teeth against her skin and sucked at certain spots, and Byleth knew she was going to have a necklace of hickeys decorating her by the time they were done. Thankfully both were gentle after leaving a bruise, licking over the sore skin with a soft tongue in apology. 

After satisfied with the ring of red and purple marks surrounding her delicate shoulders and neck, Claude and Cyril stripped themselves and Byleth. Claude was strategic as always, having already nuzzled his face in between her legs and claiming her cunt for himself. He was prepping her by eating her out, usually making eye contact with Byleth but sometimes staring Cyril down to let him know those moans were meant for him.

Cyril was behind Byleth, sitting against the backboard of the bed with her body between his legs and her back pressed up against his chest. He reached a hand around to her chest, fondling her breasts and whispering soft compliments to her. From all the stimulation, Byleth stood no chance and came around Claude's fingers spreading her open. 

Byleth panted, "I don't care who, but one of you needs to fuck me right now." 

It was a scramble but Claude was the first to get his cock inside and began thrusting eagerly. He made certain to exaggerate his moans and move his hips just right to get Byleth to scream around his cock. Cyril didn't stay still for long, annoyed as every thrust from Claude was pushing Byleth back against his chest.

Claude whined as he felt Byleth squeeze around him, looking to see Cyril circling two fingers around her pussy while he rammed into her. With Cyril playing with her clit and Claude fucking her, Byleth orgasmed for the second time that night, clenching around Claude's cock as she did. 

It was not long after until Claude pulled out and sprayed Byleth on the stomach with his cum. Cyril then let Byleth collapse on the bed onto her back, slowly sliding himself in and moving softly as he fucked her. He was a quick shot with Byleth having ground her back onto his dick while Claude was fucking her, Cyril pulling out and adding his seed to the pools of white Claude had made previously.

Byleth then rested on her side, putting her head on Claude's chest and listening to his heartbeat as Cyril got behind and spooned her. 

"Sorry for the marks," Cyril said. 

Byleth gave a smile, "It's fine, you two. Just please be more considerate to leave them in better spots next time."

Claude hummed, "Next time?"

Byleth let silence fall over the room before speaking again, "If you are both okay with it, I wouldn't mind."

"I would be alright with this arrangement myself," Cyril agreed. 

Claude let out a small huff in agreement before closing his eyes. Cyril soon fell asleep too, the three cuddling in together with Byleth being held by her two favorite men in all of Fodlan. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	14. Felix/F!Byleth/Sylvain, Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri professing his love to Byleth does not go as planned, considering she is already preoccupied with Felix and Sylvain at the moment. 
> 
> Should mention there is one-sided Dimitri/Byleth, rejection, being walked in on/non-consensual voyeurism, and angst. So basically if that isn't your jam, do not read this :) Also everyone is technically 18, but do be aware it is by a close margin so take care of yourself when reading. This was a request by someone on curiouscat, not my idea, so I tried to follow the prompt while also not making this an underage piece as I don't feel comfortable writing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

When Byleth had first arrived at the Monastery, Dimitri was over the moon she had decided to teach the Blue Lions class.

She was kind to all the students, cooking with Dedue or working with Mercedes to heal the wounded, she made time for her pupils. Dimitri initially knew it was adoration in his heart that he felt, as she proved an amazing leader and tactician. But as time went on, so did Dimitri's realization there was no escaping his feelings. He soon found himself floundering for words in front of her, following her like a love sick puppy between classes asking if she needed assistance, everything that came with typical young love romance. 

He understood he was not with Byleth. But she would spend time with him, and it made him content to just be by her side. Dimitri knew Sylvain and Felix were often training with Byleth off in the woods, but she scheduled him into her day as well. And that was enough for awhile.

Eventually Dimitri realized he didn't want to wait for the five year skip for their reunion after graduation, and decided he would confess himself to Byleth after his eighteenth birthday.

It seemed like a great idea at first, he was going to surprise her with a bouquet of flowers after curfew and ask to court her. She would say yes, they would go on many dates until it became the right time for Dimitri to propose, and they'd make love once engaged. Dimitri felt shy at the fact he had on a few occasions got off to the idea of taking his professor for himself, pumping his cock late at night in his bedroom to completion. 

That was the plan, at least. 

Everything got more delayed as time went on, eventually it becoming the third moon of the new year with all of Dimitri's attempts to court Byleth being interrupted by Felix or Sylvain. Sylvain would normally be by her side, or Felix, or the both of them. Getting Byleth by herself where Dimitri could feel confident enough to tell his emotions was proving difficult, and he felt frustrated that no matter how hard he tried the other two seemed to escort her everywhere. 

None of it had made sense why the two were so possessive, until he had come late at night in hopes of catching Byleth by herself.

Now Dimitri stood deathly still at the scene before him, unsure what to do in the current situation.

Felix and Sylvain had Byleth between the two of them, Felix at her front and Sylvain behind her. They were all three naked with Felix and Sylvain standing, Felix lifting Byleth's legs by behind the knees with his arms. Byleth was moaning, having two cocks inside of her as Sylvain fucked her ass and Felix worked her cunt. 

Dimitri felt his stomach turning, wondering if this was a cruel dream. But when Byleth noticed him with a facial expression of shock, he knew this wasn't a nightmare.

"Dimitri!" Byleth gasped out.

Felix turned his head, his face flushed and body slick with sweat. He seemed to be between shock and annoyance from the intrusion, while Sylvain had stopped moving completely as he was mortified of being caught like this.

"Your Highness," Sylvain gawked, standing still, "What can we, umm, do for you at this hour?"

Despite still being inside her, Sylvain tried to make it less awkward in hopes of making the prince leave. He knew there was no way of covering up this one, so he might as well try to make it as painless as possible. Felix seemed to not care, still fucking Byleth from where he was. Felix looked over to Dimitri as he would over the dinner table, annoyed but by no means embarrassed about the situation. He was quick to notice the flowers though, and even quicker to make a guess.

"It seems the boar was coming tonight with his own intentions," Felix sneered. 

Sylvain and Byleth now both caught sight of the flowers, realizing at this time of night Dimitri had definitely come with romantic intentions in mind. Byleth seemed about ready to say something to him, but Felix was quick to shut her up by rubbing her clit and making her scream out instead. Sylvain moaned as Byleth squeezed around him harder, his body subconsciously rocking back into and out of Byleth. 

Felix huffed, "A beast like you is not fit for a woman this excellent. She deserves real cock fucking her."

Dimitri could feel his face going red, wanting to form words. His heart hurt so much, but his common sense screamed he should do or say something. His body kept him grounded in the same spot, watching the events before him.

"Professor, please," Dimitri begged, trying to make a coherent sentence, "Consider what your actions."

Byleth shook her head, speaking between pants, "I'm, _ah,_ sorry Dimitri. I wouldn'thave it any other way." 

Felix felt competitive considering Dimitri was now watching, he wanted to prove himself the better man. To prove trying to win over Byleth was a waste of time, to let him see how much she loved his cock. Felix was going at a brutal pace and slamming into Byleth with every ounce of strength he had. In comparison, Sylvain was trying to keep up with his companions pace, but it was nowhere near as furious as what Felix was dishing out.

Sylvain simply took to supporting Byleth's weight and trying to keep her relaxed by rubbing his hands on her sides and breasts. Considering how tense she was between Felix thumbing her clit and fucking her at an inhuman pace from the front, Sylvain wanted to be a calming reprieve from such rough treatment. 

Felix soon felt himself close to cumming, and he could tell based on Sylvain slowing himself they were both nearing their ends. 

"You better be prepared, professor. I don't intend to pull out," Felix grunted. 

"Same here," Sylvain added. 

Dimitri felt unsure what to do besides watch helplessly. Byleth cried out as Felix pushed himself into the hilt and then released his load. Sylvain was close behind, now both men stuffing Byleth full. After they had both shot everything they had, the two let her stand on shaky legs as everything dripped out onto the wooden floor below her. Dimitri felt mortified looking down at the copious amount of cum running down her thighs. 

Felix turned to Dimitri, "Now you understand, she wants to be with a man. Not a boar like yourself. She even takes our seed despite the risks." 

Byleth gingerly nodded as Felix let her lean on his chest for support, her legs still too sensitive to walk. Sylvain massaged her back soothingly, trying to tend to her considering how utterly exhausted she looked. He felt unsure what to say in this situation, so he let himself help Byleth instead while Felix and Dimitri talked it out. 

"I'll take my leave," Dimitri whispered softly. 

He ran out of the room, running back to his quarters humiliated and ready to cry. Everything hurt and was miserable to him, to be rejected in such a vulgar and rude manner. That night, Dimitri spent his time hiding underneath his sheets with a broken heart while Sylvain and Felix kept a bed warm with Byleth until sunrise. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	15. Dedue/Ashe/Felix, Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe was fine with spending his nights between a rock and a hard place, or Dedue and Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

When Ashe returned to the monastery, he didn't think it would lead to being sandwiched naked between two of his allies. 

Not that he was complaining.

Felix was behind him, already inside and Dedue was lining himself up. Ashe remembered how a few moons ago he started dating Dedue. Dedue had been a wonderful boyfriend, offering flowers in secret and them both sharing meals, which eventually led to them being intimate. Dedue was large, and rather hard to take at first, considering their size difference. But Ashe was flexible and soon adjusted to the monstrous size of his partner, taking it like a champ for Dedue, who in turn was very praising and soft in bed. 

During one of their nights of love making, Felix had burst in to ask Ashe if he had seen Sylvain anywhere as they were supposed to spar that night. Felix was surprised to find Dedue fucking into Ashe missionary style, which prompted the Duscur man to immediately pull out and grab the bedsheets to cover Ashe.

Felix gawked for a moment, but composed himself after Ashe and Dedue explained they were secretly dating and had not come out yet about the relationship (once redressed). They felt unsure how their relationship would be received by outsiders, considering Ashe was the adopted son of Lonato and Dedue a man of Duscur. 

_"It doesn't concern me what you both do in your spare time. But how you aren't ripped in half is unbelievable," Felix huffed at Ashe._

_Ashe blushed, "Well, I-"  
_

_Felix cut him off, "-I wasn't asking for an explanation."_

Felix then excused himself and left back to his own quarters. After that, it seemed like a curse was made that every time the couple wanted to get sexual, Felix would come barging in. After probably the fourth or fifth time of Felix catching them with either Dedue fucking Ashe, Ashe deep throating Dedue (he nearly choked when Felix caught them off guard), or Dedue sucking off Ashe, the three somehow got onto the topic of letting Felix join. 

Which led to their current situation. 

Felix hissed, "We're not going to both fit! You're going to tear him in half."

It felt weird to Felix that another lubed cock, considerably larger than his own, was prodding at Ashe's already stuffed ass. Ashe was gasping and whimpering, trying to open his legs further to accommodate his boyfriend trying to insert his dick from the front of him. Felix and Dedue were holding Ashe up by his legs, the other two standing to support him. 

Ashe shook his head, speaking between pants, "I can handle it, Felix. Trust me." 

As Ashe said, Dedue was able to get himself inside. Ashe let out a high whine once they both were fully hilted, Felix grunting from how tight warmth around him and Dedue's cock grinding against his own. Once Ashe gave a signal it was okay to move, the two began thrusting up into him. Ashe was always vocal in bed, and having both Dedue and Felix inside him along with their chests pressed against his front and back, he was moaning at the top of his lungs. 

Ashe cried out Dedue's name as he partway through moved a hand to Ashe's cock, getting Ashe off as he continued moving. Felix could feel Ashe squeezing tighter down on both of them from Dedue stroking his dick, and Felix knew he was not going to last much longer. 

Felix slammed himself up into Ashe as far as he could, his breath hitching as he let out thick spurts of cum inside. He pulled out afterwards, collapsing on the bed near them. 

Ashe was now being held up by one of Dedue's arms around his back as he continued slamming himself in, Ashe wrapping his legs around Dedue for support. Dedue still had one hand pumping Ashe's cock, sweating profusely as he tried to hold out. The Duscur man had always been polite in bed, refusing his own release until Ashe got his. 

Ashe came shortly after Felix pulled out, painting his chest and Dedue's white. Dedue then followed, letting out a huffed breath as he fully nestled himself inside Ashe and came, allowing the smaller man to be filled to the brim. The couple then joined Felix on the bed once they were satisfied, Ashe being spooned by Felix while nestling his face into Dedue's chest. 

"Goodnight," Ashe sighed. 

"Goodnight," The other two said in unison, the three falling asleep in a content and bundled heap for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not my best writing, but hey maybe after finishing Kinktober I'll go back and edit. It's also 5:30 AM and I have stayed up all night so have some mercy. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	16. Ferdinand/F!Byleth, Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand was tired of being compared to Edelgard, or being told he did not have the same abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Ferdinand could feel himself biting back every instinct that said to talk back. 

Byleth had been lecturing him for the past hour on how he had tried to take on an entire fleet of thieves by himself. While he did get thoroughly bruised and scuffed up, and it was Byleth who had to come to his rescue, he felt treating him like a child was ridiculous. He was a noble, and he was just as able as Edelgard, yet she would always jump in before he would even get the chance to prove himself.

They were now in her tent on a campsite, as they had been traveling a few days away from the monastery to take care of the thieves. Byleth had been patching him up and going on about not risking his life for pride's sake, where it was now past nightfall and everyone had gone to bed in their respective tent. 

"-Ferdinand? Are you even listening?" Byleth asked. 

Ferdinand crossed his arms, "I am listening Professor. I had full control of the situation before you interrupted, I assure you." 

Byleth grabbed his arm, knowing full well he had a gash there. Ferdinand cried out in pain, cradling the arm and glaring at his teacher. 

"If I had waited a moment longer, you would have been cut to ribbons," Byleth said.

"You cannot be sure of that! Had it been Edelgard, you would have let her handle it by herself. Why can't you put the same faith in me?"

Byleth replied, her voice raising for once, "Because you can't handle it! You have your own abilities and strengths, Ferdinand. But fighting by yourself is suicide, you aren't as tough as Edelgard." 

Ferdinand was upset with Byleth's assumptions. He was just as able as Edelgard, that he was sure of. Ferdinand started to stand from the bed he had been resting on, where Byleth had been patching him, to which she immediately pushed him back down. He was resting on his back, and she had two firm hands planted on his chest.

"Please, just rest._" _Byleth begged.

Ferdinand tried again, "I'm simply showing you I can get back to my tent without help." 

Byleth said as a warning, "Don't make me pin you down. You should be healing, not walking in your condition."

Ferdinand growled, sitting up with a grimace as he forced his body to move. Byleth made good on her promise, grabbing both of Ferdinand's wrists and pinning him back onto the bed. She was straddling him at this point, her thighs on either sides of his hips. She tried not to stare at the gorgeous orange halo of hair made around his head on the mattress, and how wonderful it looked, instead focusing on his face painted with frustration.

"Stay down," Byleth commanded.

_"Make me." _

Ferdinand struggled despite his limbs aching from trying to tussle, still sore from their wounds. His wriggling did him no favors either as Byleth had him completely at her mercy underneath her. The only thing it did was cause friction near his groin as his crotch rubbed up against hers.

He let out a groan, aggravated that he was getting nowhere other than get him a hard on. Ferdinand hoped Byleth hadn't noticed. But after a particular movement he made, the gasp she let out did confirm she was now very aware of his erection in his pants. As if things couldn't get worse for the nobleman. 

Ferdinand felt every part of his body rush with embarrassment, he was better than a schoolboy getting excited like this. It was humiliating that The Ferdinand von Aegir was being held down by his professor with his dick deciding this was a perfect time to get excited. 

"My sincerest apologies Professor."

Byleth sighed, unsure what to do with Ferdinand. He at this point was still attempting to get up, but was very careful to not grind himself against her. Even like this, he still refused to give up. Byleth slammed her hips down, knowing Ferdinand would probably give up if moving an inch would involve rubbing his erection up against her. She had to resist the temptation of moving herself, as she really liked the feeling of Ferdinand's cock rubbing against her shorts. 

"You don't learn, do you?" Byleth asked. 

"Unfortunately," Ferdinand said, slamming his hips back up knowing exactly what she was trying to do, "I don't."

Byleth moaned into the thrust, rolling in her hips in circles. By the looks of it, Ferdinand seemed more than pleased with the current arrangement, moving his hips to match her pace. The two soon moved together, Byleth feeling herself getting wet and Ferdinand becoming harder in the process. She had liked Ferdinand for awhile, her care stemming from a genuine place. It seemed Ferdinand was the same way, glancing at her with lidded eyes as he moved his body sensually in time to her rhythm. 

After being a knight used to horseback riding, Ferdinand was beyond skilled at keeping a cadence. He reached a hand up to her chest, feeling her soft breasts in his calloused hands. It was something he had dreamt of doing for moons, and to be close to Byleth like this was heavenly. 

He knew he was close to finishing after grinding on Byleth for a few moments, his cock rubbing up against her folds through their clothing. 

Byleth could tell based on how Ferdinand was becoming frantic in his thrusts, and when he stopped she could feel the wet spot starting to form between them.

"Goddess," Ferdinand panted.

He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Byleth kissed him on the lips, settling herself beside him. 

"I guess I should have been more careful," Ferdinand said.

Byleth sighed, "And I should have more faith in you. But for now, you need to rest."

"I suppose you're right. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Ferdinand." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but first time writing Ferdinand and kind of was liberal w hate part because I am too soft to write it properly :')
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	17. Dimitri/F!Byleth, Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri never thought losing a bet to Sylvain would never involve a maid outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"That's the fifth lance you've broken this week, your Majesty."

Sylvain looked at the broken training lance, now a heap of splinters at Dimitri's feet. They had been training for awhile, and Dimitri looked frustrated that he would have to tell Byleth that yet again they would have to spend gold on getting more training equipment. The flimsy lances would always snap under his strength.

Dimitri crossed his arms, "Unfortunately. Byleth won't be happy it happened again." 

Sylvain said, "Well then pull back your strength! After all, you're able to be gentle around her and don't split her in half when you guys have-"

"-If you finish that statement, I'll have Dedue fetch Areadbhar." Dimitri threatened. 

Sylvain held his hands up as a sign of peace, not wanting to get speared on the relic weapon.

The couple had been married for a few years, and Sylvain had always been Byleth's wingman in a sense after she revealed she had feelings for Dimitri. He was the one to convince Dimitri he should definitely court her and gave him advice with his amazing flirting tactics on how to seduce her. Though Dimitri would never admit it, Sylvain was the one who did get the Archbishop and the King together.

So while Dimitri didn't know it, Sylvain was on a mission to help Byleth at the moment. 

Sylvain sighed, "Just saying you either have no control of your strength or you like having your wife scold you." 

"I can control my own strength." 

"Then let's make a bet," Sylvain said, "I bet you can't go a week without breaking a weapon." 

Dimitri asked, "And what is my reward if I am the victor?"

"I'll find a way to get you and Byleth off royal duties for a day." 

Dimitri's interest was piqued, having a day for himself and Byleth sounded very appealing. With their busy schedules, it was a rare gift so it was definitely worth taking the risk of a wager. But, Dimitri was smart. Sylvain's schemes usually did not end well for the loser, and he feared what the redhead would have in store.

"And should I fail?" 

Sylvain's smile grew to a large grin, "I set up a dinner for you and Byleth alone. But I get to choose the outfit you wear to it." 

Dimitri stood still for a moment, weighing his options. He knew Sylvain must already have the garments in mind picked out and ready, more embarrassing than anything Dimitri could imagine. Then again, whether losing or winning the bet, he got time with Byleth. And considering she had seen him naked a countless number of times, the outfit couldn't be that horrendous.

His only concern was Byleth was probably in on this, and considering her tendencies to tease him, Dimitri could definitely see himself sitting ass naked by her feet while being fed scraps like a dog. He wouldn't tell Sylvain that scenario had happened before, but if he was honest, it may have occurred a few times in their relationship. He was fine being owned like a pet by her, and she was fine commanding him as such. 

"Deal," Dimitri said. 

* * *

Which led to the current state of affairs. 

Dimitri was staring at the black and white garment in Sylvain's hands. When he thought Sylvain would bring him an outfit, there would be a good chance of it being nothing and he would be forced to sit bare at the table. Looking at what his friend was holding, he thinks he'd prefer that option over what he was being provided now. 

He could see the hint of blue lace stockings and he was almost curious to ask Sylvain where he got this from. Then again, perhaps it was better to not know. 

"No."

"You broke a lance two days in! A deal's a deal." Sylvain protested. 

Dimitri replied, backing up a few steps, "You can't be serious on wearing this! She's going to laugh me out of the room." 

Sylvain gave him a stare that told him this was definitely Byleth's idea. Dimitri snatched the garment, walking back to his room to change and then walk to the dining hall.

"Have a goodnight, Your Majesty," Sylvain winked as he walked off.

* * *

"Feeling alright there?" 

Byleth looked up from her meal, the curve of her lips lifted in a smile. Dimitri stood beside her, fidgeting in his tights and pulling down a ridiculously short skirt. How this would ever pass as a maid's outfit he had no clue, but he understood tonight that he was to follow Byleth's orders.

"Yes, my Beloved."

She held out her wine glass to him, where he got the wine bottle and poured her more with two hands supporting the container carefully. Byleth took advantage of his hands being full, one of her hands holding her glass and the other snaking its way around to Dimitri's ass. He let out a small breath in surprise, having to steady himself to not pour the liquor all over the white table cloth. 

"Nothing underneath, just like I asked. Good. And don't spill a drop or I'll have you bend over this table and lick it up," Byleth said.

Dimitri whined, nodding while Byleth continued to grope him under his skirt. Eventually her glass was filled, and he returned to his position.

He thought sharing the meal was going to be them sitting at the table with him wearing something unbearable. Dimitri didn't mind being bossed around like this, and he felt a small thrill when Byleth would give him orders as she often would in the bedroom, but the maid garments were definitely something new and embarrassing. 

Byleth purred, "On your knees, maid." 

Dimitri did as told, looking to Byleth from kneeling on the floor. Byleth grabbed a grape from the banquet, holding it out to Dimitri. He followed the cue, opening his mouth and allowing her to place it on his tongue. He took it gracefully from her fingers, chewed, enjoying the flavor and burst on his tongue.

"Swallow."

Dimitri gulped down the fruit, relaxing as Byleth used a hand to soothingly rub his hair. It felt amazing to know all of his functions belonged to her, along with the shiver that ran through his body when she praised him for being a good boy.

"Now I want you to sit on this table and spread those pretty legs for me," Byleth said, "I want my dessert."

Dimitri could feel his face getting hot, doing as told. Byleth nudged her head under his skirt, causing Dimitri to gasp and squirm. He couldn't see her underneath the fabric, left unaware how his wife would suck him off or touch him. He cried out as Byleth began to suck his cock, swirling her tongue and hollowing her cheeks. 

She had his legs gripped from either side, her hands ripping holes in the blue lace stockings. Dimitri kept his hands behind him shaking to support himself, his chest heaving inside the corset wrapped around his torso. He knew it must have looked ridiculous, considering his muscular frame being dropped in such feminine and dainty clothes. 

Eventually his dick began to throb, and he knew his orgasm was fast approaching. Dimitri let his head roll back, cumming inside Byleth's mouth which she happily drank down. He had always been impressed with his wife's ability to swallow his seed as if it was nothing, and she was yet again showing him how talented she was. 

After being drained of everything he had, Byleth kissed the tip of his dick in thanks.

"Good job, love." 

Dimitri nodded, sliding back onto his knees as Byleth sat in her chair. He rested his head in her lap, letting Byleth massage his head. 

"Love you, Dimitri."

"You as well, Beloved." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	18. Edelgard/Hubert, Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert was glad to know Edelgard could rely on him for her many aches and woes. Though, it was rather hard to focus on that when she was only in a towel underneath him and he was being encouraged to use his hands on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Hubert was proud to serve Lady Edelgard.

That included her daily chores, scheduling meetings with nobles, drawing her baths, and every other minute task he felt he could take off her hands. That included Hubert noticing in the past few weeks that Edelgard would sometimes walk with a stiff gate or rub her neck more than usual, as if trying to relieve an ache. 

Being the dedicated servant he was, he asked Edelgard if there was anyway he could ease such troubles. Hubert was surprised to hear her suggest a massage, but he was always glad to assist his lady. He met Edelgard in her chambers, bringing the most expensive, luxurious massage oil he could find in the market. 

"Thank you, Hubert. I really do appreciate you doing this for me," Edelgard said.

Hubert nodded, "Anything that my liege requests shall be done. It is no trouble at all to do something so minuscule for you." 

Edelgard had mostly disrobed at this point, keeping herself draped in a towel. 

They walked over to her bed, Hubert removing his gloves and Edelgard laying on her stomach and resting the cloth over her lower half. He began massaging her shoulders, standing by the side of the table. Edelgard hummed, relaxing into the touch as Hubert's bare hands rubbed her.

It was very hard for him to focus as he applied the massage oil, seeing Edelgard's muscles built up after years of combat under her surprisingly soft skin. He knew almost every scar gracing her body, knowing which battle they came from and what opponent had inflicted them. 

Hubert moved his hands to her thighs, trying to ignore how intimate this situation was. Once he had gone through massaging her legs, arms, and back, Edelgard got up and thanked Hubert for the intimate care. He agreed softly, making his way back to his quarters. 

Though Edelgard would never know it, Hubert spent the night pleasuring himself to the thought of the massaging her perfect form. And he couldn't wait for the next massage she would ask of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	19. Sylvain/Dorothea, Facesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain was glad to entertain Dorothea for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Sylvain had never loved being smothered more in his life. 

While he was used to being overwhelmed with women who would offer their affection and attention, it was nothing compared to Dorothea. She was now on top of his face, on her knees with Sylvain flat on his back eating her out. He was eager to prove himself a good lover in bed with this new position.

Sylvain was used to eating Dorothea out the usual way with her laying back and him working on her with her legs spread wide open for him. Tonight, she had pushed him down and climbed on without warning, much to Sylvain's surprise but he was more than happy to obey and soon found himself in heaven. The overwhelming smell of her and her thighs caging him in with nowhere to go was both overwhelming and exciting at the same time. 

He was now using his tongue at her entrance, drinking up any slick she was giving off. Dorothea was a near fountain at this point, and Sylvain was happy to keep lapping up anything she would give to him. He had his two arms hooked around the thighs entrapping his head, pulling them towards him so he could fully push himself into her heat. 

Dorothea cried out as he swirled his tongue against her clit, earning Sylvain's chuckle as he pulled off to make a comment.

"Love it when you sing for me," Sylvain said. 

Sylvain then let out a muffled sound of surprise as Dorothea ground herself down, practically suffocating him.

"Who said you could stop to talk? I'm nearly there," Dorothea huffed.

Sylvain nodded from under her, desperately feeling like the air was being robbed from him. He knew Dorothea had done breath play before, grabbing his throat while riding him and making him earn back the ability to breathe. Sylvain loved the sensation, so he worked frantically to hit all her good spots in hopes she would lift off enough where he could breathe again.

This was a game for her, and he was going to play along as a good pawn. Eventually Dorothea grabbed his head and held him flush against her, his tongue inside her. Sylvain knew she was cumming, hearing that telltale scream and her legs squeezing him in like a cage. His eyes scrunched from everything, the loss of air and his lungs beginning to burn, the overwhelming scent of Dorothea's cunt flush against his nose and mouth, and the feeling of her thighs against his cheeks. 

She then lifted a leg, letting Sylvain slip out and take in his first breath after a long time of his airflow being restricted. He was gasping and coughing, trying to help his lungs regulate back into their normal state. 

"Good boy," Dorothea said. 

"Thank you, love." 

The two then curled up, Sylvain spooning Dorothea as they sat together. They held hands, both of them satisfied as Sylvain was proud to make her cum with just his mouth and Dorothea content with her orgasm. 

"Goodnight, Sylvain."

"Goodnight, Dorothea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I want it on record I can barely type, I've had two things of moonshine and I am FEELING it Mr. Krabs. So typing errors should be forgivennn
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	20. Claude/F!Byleth, Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a banquet with Byleth had its perks for Claude, but also it's disadvantages, like how she always had a plan up her sleeve. Leave it to a schemer to marry another schemer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

The banquet had originally been Byleth's idea. She wanted it hosted at the Monastery, to invite the old students back and catch up.

The last time Claude had seen them all together was during his wedding with Byleth about two years ago. They all had small meet ups with some of the group, but trying to coordinate most of the Alliance's lords and other students was rather difficult with their responsibilities in older life. But tonight, everyone was there. 

He had caught up with Lysithea and Lorenz, who had been the first to get married out of the group. Claude remembers how Lorenz boasted about the marriage, as Claude had yet to marry Byleth at that point. Then he had talked to Leonie and heard of her adventures as a mercenary with Jeralt's old group, Raphael and Ignatz about how Raphael's sister was now engaged to Ignatz.

It seemed Hilda had snuck off at some point with Marianne, as the two were always joined at the hip. Claude really wishes Hilda would just come out with their relationship, as the two really weren't subtle about it. That or he was reading too much into it, but the way Hilda had a comfortable arm around Marianne's waist as if it wasn't the first time spoke volumes to the group. 

Claude now was standing on the side, watching as Byleth approached with another glass of champagne. 

"Hey love," Byleth said, "Brought some more wine for you."

Claude shifted his weight between his feet, "Thanks. But, I think this is the sixth glass you brought me tonight?"

Byleth hummed, "I don't think I've brought you that many. Drink up, though since it's here."

Claude did as told, trusting Byleth's judgement. He was sure he had simply lost count of the glasses his wife had brought him between the water, wine, champagne, and some other concoctions she had offered. While he did appreciate her caring for him, he could feel his bladder begin to ache.

He hadn't had the chance to walk off yet to use the bathroom, as it was far from the banquet hall (leave it to the church of Seiros to not think people have to piss) and was too enraptured in talking to everyone to leave. But as Claude drank the wine Byleth had brought, the more he had to sway himself back and forth, resorting to bouncing a leg to distract himself. He leaned his body in a bit against a wall, one leg propped back against a pillar as he slightly curled in just enough to ease the ache some and not enough to draw attention from the others. 

Byleth noticed it, though. 

"You alright, Claude?" Byleth asked, swirling her wine glass in her hand. 

Watching the dark liquid stir made a pang run through his body, Claude feeling worse by the minute about having to go. Though running out was hardly fit for a leader, and rude to his wife. He was old enough to hold it and think about anything else. 

"Fine," Claude shrugged, "Just need to run off at some point to relieve myself soon."

Claude could see the glint in her eye when he admitted it, which made him nervous. Something told him Byleth had something in mind, and probably should get out before he got wrapped up into it. Her schemes ended in them having sex in precarious places such as the Fishing pond where they skinny dipped during one occasion and got heavy, the desk in the lecture hall where Byleth used to host her classes when it was empty, and probably the worst, fucking in a confessional on monastery grounds.

Claude knew he was going to the eternal flames for that one, and possibly for the one time Byleth gave him a hand job in the back of the church when a service was going on. They really needed to control their intimate lives better considering their noble ranks, and how they hadn't been caught was beyond him. 

Byleth nodded, "I'll walk with you."

She then grabbed his hand, walking with him towards the entrance of the banquet hall. Claude felt himself relax as they approached the doors, glad Byleth was willing to help him sneak away. Until she took a detour to talk towards Lorenz and Lysithea. Who she had not talked to yet that night. 

Lorenz smirked, "Claude, Professor! It's good to see you both together. We have to catch up about how the church is doing, and the current proposals I have for both the benefit of the Alliance and the Church of Seiros." 

Byleth smiled back, "I'd be happy to hear them all in detail, Lorenz." 

Claude could feel himself internally groan, realizing Byleth had walked him into a trap. Lorenz took forever to explain all of his ideas, with nothing spared. She was trying to push him, and it was working as he sat and watched the two talk. It was excruciating as his bladder was now pressing hard, and he could feel his lower body throbbing on occasion from the pressure. 

As they continued the conversation, Claude kept having to readjust his body so as to not piss himself there. If they didn't leave soon, he wasn't going to stand a chance. Thankfully, the conversation soon ended and Byleth was walking away with Claude. 

"You love to test my patience," Claude said.

"You know it." 

Byleth walked them down the hallway, Claude now holding himself in a death grip with one hand to stop himself from going. He didn't remember the hallway being as long as it was, soon panting as he tried to contain himself. 

"I'm not gonna make it in time," Claude breathed out. 

Byleth pulled him off to a corner of the hall out of sight, where it was dark and secluded from any straggling guests. 

Claude was trying his best to stand, supported mostly by his wife holding him up. Byleth walked him over to lean against a wall, getting on her knees in front of him. Claude was crossing his legs, putting his full weight against the cool stone. He wanted to ask Byleth what she was doing, but he was more focused on not wetting himself. 

She pulled his pants down and everything along with it, forcing Claude's legs open. He tried to protest, taking a hand to cover himself and stop his body. Byleth looked up at him, smiling as she nudged his hand away and took his cock in her fingers, stroking it once with her mouth open in front of the tip. Claude whined, as he really didn't want to piss on Byleth, and he felt worse as a little spurt let out onto her hand. 

"Go ahead," Byleth said, "I'll take care of it." 

Claude finally relented, his legs shaking as he finally let himself go. Byleth put her mouth around him, suckling to stimulate him further with the wet heat surrounding his dick. The stream was light at first, which Byleth easily took in stride by gulping, Claude embarrassed to see how eagerly she drank it.

Claude had seen Byleth drink his cum before, opening her mouth with a clean pink tongue to show how she had swallowed every drop. He can't imagine how she could enjoy the taste of his piss, but she seemed content nonetheless to down what he gave him.

Soon enough his bladder felt it could let itself go, and Claude was going a full stream that Byleth wasn't able to keep up with. Her mouth filled too much, where she gagged and most of the mouthful she held spilled on her evening gown, to Claude's mortification.

Byleth still kept her hand around his cock, holding the spray to go directly on her chest. He tried bucking back to have it hit the floor instead, so she wasn't fully soaked, but the squeeze she gave him told Claude to stay still. 

After Claude had relieved himself, he could see none had gone on the floor but instead was on Byleth. Her face had some on it, her mouth dribbling spit, and her once blue dress was now drenched.

"You weren't joking about how bad you had to go, were you?" Byleth said. 

Claude sighed, "No, I wasn't. I'm so sorry you had to do that-"

"-Trust me, it was completely by choice. I'm surprised the master schemer himself hasn't figured it out yet." 

Claude thought for a moment, realizing this was her plan all along. Offering him ample drinks, staying behind to talk to Lorenz so he wouldn't be able to run off, and she probably had this hall mapped out to know about the alcove she could hide them away in. 

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Byleth smiled, "I am. But you love me for it. Now let's head back to our quarters so I can clean up before someone sees."

Claude nodded, helping his wife to her feet with the two of them making their way to their quarters.

It was going to be a long, fun night for Claude and Byleth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	21. Cyril/Lysithea, Loss of Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyril and Lysithea share their first time together. 
> 
> (I couldn't find their supports online :'3 So I am hoping this is accurate cause I don't know their dynamic is whatsoever. Hence why it's super short, sorry! Probably my least favorite prompt yet not because ship/prompt idea, but I literally hate not being as accurate as I can w a prompt and ship and I couldn't research this one. Never got this support in my play throughs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm behind for Kinktober guys :') Don't worry I still plan to do requests, homework just really is kicking my butt
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"You alright, Lysithea?" 

Cyril had stopped his motions, looking down at the mage. This was their first night together as husband and wife, Cyril having carefully removed the white lace dress and prepped her with plenty of fingering and kisses. He could feel her shaking underneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist in missionary like a vice. 

"I'm fine, just not used to it is all."

"We can stop, we don't have to rush this and I don't want to hurt you," Cyril said. 

Lysithea began to move her own hips, shaking her head as she tried to pull him back in. While she was clumsy in her movements, it was enough reassurance to Cyril that she wasn't in serious pain. He slowly moved back in and out, still trying to adjust to the intense heat around his cock. 

He wanted to make this night perfect and prove himself a worth husband to Lysithea, but he knew as a virgin his stamina would be ridiculously short. Still, Cyril did the best he could by taking a hand between Lysithea's thighs and trying to rub her clit. He struggled to find it, not knowing where it was. 

"Here," Lysithea guided a hand to her nub, letting Cyril graze it with two fingers, "Just be gentle with it." 

Cyril nodded, swirling the digits around her clit while pushing himself inside. With his hand at work, Lysithea squeezed around him which earned a moan from Cyril.

He was grateful their height difference was there but a small enough gap that he wouldn't break Lysithea tonight, moving at a sensual pace as he was still getting used to rocking his body like this. They held hands as they made love, Cyril gasping hers to reassure her he would be soft and take his time until she was comfortable. 

Though Cyril could only offer so much time, as his cock was soon throbbing and ready to finish.

"Is it alright inside?"

Lysithea hummed in agreement, spreading her legs more to accommodate him. Cyril took the chance, pushing fully in and staying still as he came inside her. He could feel her tight pussy leaking some out, but she took most of it without issue. 

Cyril laid himself down beside Lysithea, content to hold her head on his chest.

"I love you, Lysithea."

"You too, Cyril." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	22. (22A) Felix/F!Byleth, Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix really should check with Byleth before drinking mystery drinks on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm behind for Kinktober guys :') Don't worry I still plan to do requests, life is just crazy right now for me
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"I hope you know that wine on your desk was disgusting."

Felix crossed his arms, looking to Byleth.

She had left him a moment alone in her room, as Claude had interrupted the private tutoring time between Byleth and Felix. Felix had come to his professor as he was struggling to understand reason attacks. He wanted to be a mortal savant, but he had to be able to cast reason attacks and understand them if he was ever to become master class. 

Claude had come during the tutor session, dropping off a jug of purple liquid and a basket of baked goods. He then took Byleth outside of her quarters, closing the door behind himself so Felix could not eavesdrop or know what the two had planned. Not that he really cared.

While he waited inside the room, with Byleth and Claude's conversation muffled outside, Felix inspected the container of what appeared to be juice and cookies. They looked simple enough, and Felix would not admit to Byleth he had skipped breakfast before coming that morning to their one-on-one lesson. With the basket of goodies and drink provided right in front of him, it was a tempting sight. 

But, Felix knew anything made by Claude was normally a trick or laced with something undesirable. He knew many stories of Claude's seemingly innocent desserts causing the consumer stomach cramps for the rest of the night, knocking them out cold, being made intentionally with salt instead of sugar, or some other weird change.

Though Claude normally tested his items on other student's and professors who annoyed him. Not a beloved teacher like Byleth. So the risk factor was slightly lowered, all things considered. And that was enough for Felix to snatch a cookie and take the cork off the jug, sipping down a little of its contents. 

Felix thought it must be wine by the funky smell, a sweet berry fermented scent infused with herbs. It tasted good, as did the sweets, reassuring Felix this was a delightful snack and drink. Not a scheme by the Golden deer leader against Byleth. 

Though, the look Claude was giving him behind Byleth did nothing to ease Felix's nerves. It was a mix between shock and amusement on Claude's face, green eyes glinting like a cat who swallowed the canary. 

"Well, I suppose I better head out before that takes effect. I guess you could say I put a stress reliever in there, so have fun!" Claude said, trotting off out of sight.

Byleth looked at Felix nervously, not liking the implication the other meant. 

"You alright, Felix?" 

Felix nodded, swallowing hard and sitting down. He worried about what he possibly could have digested, but he felt nothing at the moment. It was best to assume Claude was trying to bluff Felix as retaliation for eating and drinking what was made for Byleth, but he couldn't be sure yet. 

"For now, let's continue the lesson Professor. If Claude did do anything with the drink or food, you'll be here to help if needed," Felix said.

Byleth nodded, opening the book and sitting on her bed with Felix again as they read on casting spells with longer ranges.

Halfway through a particular page, Felix suddenly felt himself growing warm. It felt hot in his stomach, and the heat trailed downward to his groin and thighs. Everything felt searing to the touch, and he knew something was off. How Claude thought this was a stress reliever he didn't know, considering he could feel his dick throbbing and starting to ache in his pants. 

"Felix?"

The man in question panted, and Byleth could now see his eyes were dilated. He clenched at his stomach, wanting to lay on his side and curl up, but Felix knew Byleth would probably inspect him and realize he had a raging hard on. This was not an ideal situation. 

"Felix, talk to me here." Byleth continued.

"I'm fine," Felix shook his head to gain some semblance of control, "Just warm."

Byleth seemed unsure, moving herself off the side of the bed to her knees in front of him. Which did nothing to ease Felix's nerves considering he had an erection. He closed his legs for modesty and hunched over in hopes of hiding it, but the movement only seemed to worry his professor more. She moved her hand onto one of his knees, and as much as Felix was not one for attention, he allowed it for the moment. It somewhat helped the warmth spreading over his body, if only a small relief. 

He refused to make eye contact, knowing that doing so would probably make his problem worse. It was hell at the moment, because Felix dared not stand with Byleth in front of him, but curling in like this as his condition got worse would not help him either. 

Eventually he had to shift, moving his body back in hopes it would be more comfortable from his apparent fever running over him. Though, it gave Byleth the perfect view of a tent in Felix's pants. And the way she stared told Felix she was fully aware of it now. 

"Sorry professor," Felix said quickly, hunching in again, "I don't think Claude made a stress reliever for you, or he made a bad attempt of one."

"How bout I help you then?" 

Felix shot his head up, looking to Byleth. He wasn't sure if he heard her right, or if it was his body playing tricks on him.

"Excuse me?"

Byleth moved a hand to the outer side of his thigh, "If you'll allow me, I can help you."

While he was unsure about accepting this from her, part of Felix knew he wanted to take the offer. Especially with how his dick was throbbing, he really felt he shouldn't refuse her with how much his body wanted this. Any kind of relief he would welcome at this point.

Felix slightly leaned back, nodding as he opened his legs enough to give her access. Byleth took the opportunity, leaning forward and letting a hand reach for the tent in his pants. She was soft in her touch at first, undoing the buttons and letting his dick spring out. She grabbed his cock with a firm hand, looking down as she pumped him. Felix knew Byleth's hands were going to be calloused and rough from the year's of mercenary work, but it was surprising how heavenly they felt right now. 

The heat at least subsided the longer Byleth stroked him, the two quietly breathing and enjoying the tender moment between them. Felix kept his gaze on her slim fingers, not wanting to make eye contact. He was sure if he did that, he would probably finish now. 

Once Byleth worked him for a few moments, Felix knew he was close. Byleth must have known as well, stopping her cadence with her hand to then lean her head down and wrap her lips around his dick. Felix cried out, his hips bucking into her mouth as he spilled his load onto her waiting tongue. She swallowed it down easily, gulping spurt after spurt down her throat. 

Felix gasped, watching as Byleth kissed the tip of his cock and pulled herself off once he had let out everything he had. He let out a soft thanks, but looked down to see his erection was still at the ready. 

"Round two?" Byleth smiled, seeing the same problem he did. 

"...Round two." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some drinks, will edit all chapters hopefully after I am done. It's probably a mess but it is done :')
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	23. (22B) Caspar/F!Byleth, Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar allows Byleth to take the reins for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Caspar was unsure about letting Byleth do this. 

While they had been married for quite some time now, this was a foreign field to him. Caspar was now sitting on the floor of their bedroom on his knees in between Byleth's legs. He was working his tongue between her folds with his wrists tied behind him. He really wanted to use his hands to spread her thighs open, but he could do nothing but allow her legs to trap him in. He also had his ankles bound underneath him wrapped in silk tie, which he rested his weight on. 

"Such a good boy," Byleth purred.

Caspar huffed in response, continuing his work as Byleth held his hair in a death grip pushing him in further. He knew she was going to keep him there until she had her fill, but it was difficult to balance himself without the use of his arms and be at the mercy of his wife. Byleth was not one to let up when she knew Caspar could handle it. 

Byleth moaned as Caspar changed his tactic, suckling on her clit. He let out a muffled sound in surprise as her thighs slammed around his head, suffocating him in her warmth and scent. He worked frantically on the sensitive nub, feeling her body squirm above him as Caspar did everything in his power to help Byleth orgasm. He could feel her getting close as her legs squeezed around him, knowing it was waiting it out as she got to her high. 

Eventually, she gasped and Caspar felt her legs snap around him one more time before relaxing. Once Byleth seemed to have settled, he gave a soft kiss to her cunt and moved himself back to breathe. 

She patted his head softly, praise for his good work.

"Love you, Caspar."

"Love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but first time writing Caspar so kept it simple!!
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	24. (23) Dimitri/Claude, Camboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri wastes his money on his favorite camboy, Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

With the familiar ding on his desktop, Dimitri became acutely aware of the icon now flashing on the computer.

The red flashing dot indicated NobleDeer was online, and about to start his show. Dimitri walked his way over to his chair after locking his door, ensuring his roommates would not walk in. He also grabbed his headphones, wanting the ability to escape for awhile into the online video room. After getting adjusted, he opened the familiar site to see that Gold had in fact started the show early. 

He was glad to see Gold was still sitting shirtless in his jeans, stretched and relaxed on his bed. That was what Dimitri appreciated about his performances, he never rushed himself and would patiently wait for the online currency to roll in until he felt comfortable enough to move forward. That was one thing Gold had perfected, the ability to know how to milk every coin out of his viewers, which only served to impress Dimitri further. 

"Hello viewers," Gold purred out. 

Dimitri could see the message chat on the side beginning to fill with frantic messages, some a simple greeting while others were to the point and vulgar. Dimitri decided to hold back for now on adding any comments, as he was normally a silent viewer who would instead make his presence known with larger tips and gifts given to Gold. One of the perks of being the large inheritor of an influential family, where his accounts were large enough that the amounts he gave was nothing to scoff at. If anyone who managed his accounts saw the withdrawals, they never made comment of it to Dimitri's face. 

Gold seemed content to give some simple responses over the stream, saving his voice for later into the video. He was always kind to most of the viewers, responding in a general sense to the most reoccurring messages or being general with the viewers. Dimitri could see yellow boxers with a black waistband peeking out from under the dark gray jeans Gold wore, an outline of his dick visible with the light reflecting from a lamp by his bedside. 

"I was hoping tonight to give my fans something special, an item sent by one of you from my wishlist."

Dimitri watched as Gold pulled out a dildo, notably larger than his normal collection. But he recognized the item instantly, as Dimitri had been the one to buy it for him a few days ago. It must have arrived early, as it was supposed to be delivered tomorrow. Dimitri was not going to question about the fortunate timing, instead unzipping his own pants and shimmying out of both his jeans and boxers. 

Gold seemed to inspect it, delighted by the curve and balls that sat between the shaft and suction base. Dimitri had purposefully bought this one as it seemed proportionately similar to his own size based on what the description measured the toy at. To know he sent something more realistic that he could project himself as made Dimitri content, he wanted to know just how well Gold could take him, even if that was not in the realm of possibilities. 

Just to see Gold take a cock similar to his caused Dimitri to go warm with excitement, watching as Gold's sculpted body would move and bounce on a cock Dimitri had chosen for him. 

"It's a rather big one, Blue," Gold said as he looked to the camera, waving the dildo with one hand, "You're really trying to test me here."

Dimitri felt his heart jump, having his name mentioned on the stream. How the order showed he had purchased it he wasn't sure. But Dimitri's account was named BlueLance, which Gold had appropriately nicknamed him as blue to shorten it. Considering how many coins Dimitri had sent over the past few months to the performer, BlueLance now was under NobleDeer's profile as the number one tipper. Where Gold was glad to announce his favorite patron publicly on screen.

Dimitri decided to type a small answer, the most he ever gave Gold. 

_Nothing you can't handle._

He heard the laugh from his computer before he looked up at his monitor, with Gold being very amused by the comment. 

"Once we get to 50 coins, I'll strip and show you how much I can handle." 

Dimitri could hear the notifications going as people donated 5, 10, 15 coins to get to the small goal. Gold made his first goal small and obtainable, as Dimitri had figured out, to have the chat feel more comfortable on spending coins to get what they wanted from him. In less than a minute of Gold teasing the band of his boxers and stretching, 50 coins donated flashed in the top corner of the screen. 

Gold then began to stand, the camera catching as he unbuttoned his pants and the zipper came down slowly. Gold worked his way out of both the pants and underwear in one move, deciding to ditch both at the same time. Dimitri had noticed then Gold was more eager and it was going to be a fast, hard show that he would remove everything as fast as possible. When the shows were going to be dragged out and teasing, often near the end of the month before Gold's rent was most likely due, he would remove articles of clothing one by one with the goals being larger and more spanned out.

Considering how fast Gold was moving, this was going to be a quick fuck on a dildo for his satisfaction tonight instead of money based.

Dimitri stroked himself as Gold turned around on all fours, using his fingers to spread himself open with one hand and present to the camera. His other hand seemed to be reaching for lube hidden underneath one of the pillows on his bed. When the signature black bottle appeared, Gold poured some onto one hand and moved it back to his ass. He used one finger to push in, his body relaxing as he worked himself. 

"Once I get three fingers in and another 100 coins, I'll start on the toy for my viewers." 

Gold worked his fingers inside, his neck craned as he watched the camera. His monitor must have been behind it tracking the progress of how much in tips were rolling in. 100 coins was $100, and considering how many people were in the chat, it was not a surprise when the goal was hit around the same time Gold was done prepping himself. Dimitri may have also provided 50 coins of it. 

Dimitri watched as Gold took the dildo in one hand and lined it up with his entrance, pushing it inside and gasping from the size. Gold seemed to crumple on the bed, his face and front body pressed against his sheets as his ass was raised high for the camera to record as he took the dildo. He moaned from the size, his thighs shaking as he pushed it full hilt. 

Once fully inside, Gold swayed his hips to show the suction cup currently sticking out along with the artificial balls pressed fully against him. 

"Good present, Blue," Gold purred, "Fits perfect." 

Dimitri swallowed, stroking himself like a mad man from all of the attention Gold was giving to him. He could tell other people in the chat were excited too, many of the comments flying by in a flurry of compliments and pushy demands.

Gold then moved one hand underneath himself to stroke his own cock, the other reaching for the dildo to move it in and out from its spot. Dimitri tried to stroke himself in rhythm to how Gold moved his hand, wanting in some way to share intimacy with the show before him. 

Dimitri moved a hand to his keyboard, feeling bold for a moment. 

_Looks perfect too. _

Gold whined, moving the toy faster and pumping his cock harder. His hands moved in a flurry, and his chest heaved from the exertion. Everything was a blur to Dimitri, and he was loving it.

"Sorry won't be a long performance tonight, everyone."

Dimitri saw as the comments popped in at a ridiculous rate, the majority excited for the big finish. Gold did not disappoint, his legs splaying more to the side when he finally orgasmed. Long ropes of cum decorated Gold's bedsheets, painting the golden silk white in some parts. Dimitri always wondered how that warm seed would feel inside him, how Gold would slam those hips as he often did when using a pocket pussy for rare occasions. 

"You finished there too, Blue?" Gold panted out. 

_Unfortunately not._

"Shame. Here, I'll give you a nice view."

Gold then pulled out the dildo, moving himself in front of the camera to show where he was gaping wide and ready. Even more tempting, he took both hands to spread himself apart and show an even better view. Dimitri could feel his cock cumming before he realized it, looking down to see his hands covered in spunk.

_Finished. Thank you. _

Dimitri typed back after drying his hands on a tissue.

Gold laughed and smiled, giving the camera a small air kiss. 

"Goodnight, my lovely viewers. And goodnight, Blue."

_Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	25. (24A) Felix/F!Byleth, First Time/Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes sure Byleth is prepped for their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only day 31 is still available! Which is a free space (AKA send with a kink of your choice and pairing saying day 31)
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"Felix, I swear-"

"Almost there." 

Byleth was going to strangle her lover. Felix had recently proposed to Byleth, and they had decided that tonight would be their first night making love. Felix was proving good in his foreplay, as they had many times before had him perform oral and put his fingers to good use. He wanted to make sure she was prepped so it felt nothing short of amazing when Felix finally did enter her. 

But right now, Byleth felt she was going to shove his dick in if he didn't hurry up. 

She was exhausted, it was her third orgasm he was working out of her, and he had yet to finish once. 

"I promise you, I'm ready, Felix. Please, please do it," Byleth begged.

Felix shook his head, "I want you to learn I'm the only one who will satisfy you like this. I want you begging for me and me alone." 

Byleth cried out, feeling Felix rub her clit in quick circles, moving his hands in a blur to get her close. Byleth could feel the sweat dripping down from her forehead, gritting her teeth as she yet again climaxed. 

"There it is," Felix smirked. 

He climbed on top, giving her a soft cheek kiss as he lined himself up above Byleth in a missionary position. Felix hesitated, lubing his fingers with her slick and rubbing it on his cock until it was prepped. Byleth was breathing heavily below him, utterly fucked out of her senses already and unsure if she was going to last now that Felix was about to actually start. 

"You ready?"

"You ask that one more time and I'm grabbing my sword," Byleth huffed.

Felix took the hint, pushing himself in slowly. He let out a gentle gasp, not used to the immense heat and tightness around his dick. Byleth was a warm, wet vice and Felix was gritting his teeth so as to control himself from not finishing two seconds in. 

"Goddess, you feel great," Felix whined, throwing his head back as he pushed his hips in further. 

Byleth moaned out, pleased with how wonderful Felix felt inside her. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought, her body relaxed from Felix using his fingers and let her finish a few times. She was sure Felix must have shared the same sentiment, based on the strained expression he had once fully hilted.

"You can move," Byleth said, "It's ok." 

Felix nodded, sliding fully out before slamming in and making a rhythm for himself. He was tender in his movements, using his arms above Byleth's head to support himself. Felix had her hands pinned under his, their fingers intertwining as he moved. 

Byleth wrapped her arms around Felix's neck, holding on as he moved. Felix then moved one hand down to her clit, rubbing it with a thumb while he continued working himself in and out. Byleth clenched down on him in response, and Felix knew he wasn't going to last long with how tight she was. 

"Tell me who you belong to, Professor."

"You," Byleth panted. 

Felix gave a hard thrust at that, pounding his hips in harder than he had before. 

"You, Felix!" Byleth corrected herself, clawing her nails down Felix's back in a way that was sure to leave marks in the morning. 

"Good girl, now cum for me." 

Byleth let her head roll back, her body shivering as Felix worked her clit faster and brought her to completion. Felix felt her squeezing around him, causing Felix to hilt himself inside and cum everything he had built up for this night. He was surprised by the amount his body gave, seeing as Byleth was now spilling over onto the sheets below them. 

But based on the tender look of adoration Byleth was giving him, Felix understood she wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I love you, Felix."

"Love you too, Byleth." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	26. (24B) Felix/Annette, First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Annette share a bed as husband and wife.  
(Not really a first time by normal standard with penetrative sex, but a first time encounter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, which is brand new so it could use members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since it just started apologies if it's dead rn
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> I am taking requests requests for the Kinktober prompts in the first link. You can send me the day, prompt of that day you want, and FE3H ship to my curiouscat! https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Annette was unsure how to start this night. 

After months of courting Felix, talking with Mercedes and Ingrid about it was only a matter of time before Felix proposed, it finally happened. And she couldn't have been happier about the arrangement. Annette could tell Felix had thought out the preparations for the proposal in advance, having Dedue's help in prepping a perfect meal for a romantic dinner and Sylvain's help in deciding on the perfect speech that would win her over. 

But now she had agreed to spend her life with Felix, and their marriage was set to be in a few weeks.

Annette knew customs in Faerghus dictated laying together should be saved for their wedding night, but they had both come to an agreement that it was their decision first and traditions did not dictate their choices. 

"You alright?"

Felix was now looking at her, trying to read Annette for signs of discomfort and reaching out a hand to connect with. She took the gesture, intertwining their fingers as they sat on the bed together. Annette nodded slowly, trying to relax as Felix leaned closer. 

"We don't have to do anything tonight. I'd be fine sharing the bed together," Felix continued.

"I want to! It's just overwhelming is all. I'm really happy, but I just don't know where to start." 

Annette then leaned in on Felix's shoulder, glad to find him willing to accept the touch. 

"How about we lay down, and see where it goes from there?" Annette asks, which Felix thankfully agreed to.

They curled up together under the sheets, Felix allowing Annette to get comfortable before climbing behind her. He seemed to content to spoon Annette with an arm wrapped around her waist. Felix tried to soothe his partner, rubbing her sides softly as she pressed herself against him.

They stayed comfortably for awhile in that position, Felix feeling content to fall asleep with Annette in his arms. She was as soft as he thought she would be, with her body being considerably less scarred and rough around the edges in comparison to his. Felix knew it was due to Annette being a Gregory meant for longer ranged attacks while he often fought more on the front lines, but all the same, it was different to hold a person versus imagining it. 

Felix was near falling asleep after awhile of holding Annette, comfortable in the warmth and deciding to give her time. It jolted him awake when he felt his wife start to grind herself against him, feeling comfortable enough to make her presence known. Felix returned the gesture, placing a hand on one of her hips and rocking himself in time with her movements. 

Soon enough, Felix nipped at her neck, allowing Annette to guide his hand underneath her clothes. He wasn't sure how to move his fingers, but Annette was content to tell him to move his hands in small circles around a particular area. She bucked into him when he followed instructions, causing him to thrust back and groan at the contact. 

Annette then moved Felix's hand lower, leading to a dip where his fingers could slip in. He could tell at this point she was wanted to be spread by him, with Felix slipping two fingers inside to find an incredibly tight heat awaiting him. Felix curled his fingers and pushed them in and out, judging Annette's actions to see if he was moving correctly.

"Goddess, you're wet. Does it feel good?"

Annette whimpered, grinding herself onto Felix's hand. He responded in time by nipping at Annette's neck, lapping at the pale skin and trying to leave marks. Now that they were bound together, he wanted the world to know she belonged to him. They moved in tandem, and while Felix was not used to thrusting his hips like this, Annette seemed content with the current arrangement. 

Felix could tell he was hard, and his partner rubbing against him was not helping his current situation. The friction along with hearing Annette moan under his touches became overwhelming, and he felt embarrassed as he started to move more erratically, already nearing his finish. Felix hoped to prove himself more useful in bed, though Anette seemed to be in the same predicament as her cries became high pitched and more frequent, and the way she squirmed under his touch seemed even more desperate as they continued. 

Soon enough, Annette moaned and slammed her thighs shut. Felix could feel her pussy clench around his hand in strong waves, nearing painful with how tight she was. He then allowed himself release as he ground against her a bit longer and then came against her. The two stayed quiet for a moment, letting out soft breaths as they tried to regain their composure. 

Annette was the first to turn around, softly kissing Felix before nuzzling into his chest. As much as he wanted to get up and remove his pants which were now wet in the front, he wanted to prove himself a proper husband and not disturb her.

"I love you, Felix."

"Love you too. We'll try again another night, Annette. Still, I need to change clothes after this." 

"Ah, sorry!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two shots of whiskey and wooooooo 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	27. (26A) Dimitri/F!Byleth, Collar/Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 was skipped as selfcest proved too difficult to write for Byleth. Sorry! :(
> 
> Dimitri loves to prove himself a good, obedient servant to his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, which is brand new so it could use members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since it just started apologies if it's dead rn
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"Such a patient boy for your Queen." 

"Of course, mistress." 

Dimitri kneeled before his wife, sitting in their private study that was next to their bedroom. He sat on the floor naked, his head resting on her clothed thigh as she read a book. He knew it was his job to sit like a good pup until he was requested to act, either by eating her out or entertaining himself by humping against her leg.

Most of the time it was a test of wills and display of dominance, Byleth in a higher position by sitting a comfortable chair while dressed while he lay bare at her feet on the wooden floor. She was allowed to carry out leisure activities, he was to sit still until he was called on. The collar around his neck also reminded him he was a pet, her plaything designed to please her and nothing else. 

Byleth was still good at keeping him content, a hand absentmindedly stroking his hair. It was enough to keep him satisfied despite the urge to move, knowing that being well trained would earn her praise. 

"Now that I've finished a chapter," Byleth said as she closed her book, "Let's return to the study."

"I'll grab my clothes then, mistress."

Byleth shook her head, "No, Dimitri. You will walk your way over as you are."

Dimitri seemed unnaturally still for a moment, unsure if he should protest such an idea. He was sure it would probably be safe considering how late it was at night. It was less than thirty steps to get to their bedroom as well, so the likability of encountering another resident of the castle such as a maid or butler was unlikely.

But, should they get caught, he could not imagine a worse position as the leader of the kingdom to be on a leash and collar with his wife dragging him naked as the day he was born into their bedroom. He never wanted his personal life on display like that, but he knew doing so would surely earn him a big reward from Byleth. 

"If you're uncomfortable, you can always say the word." 

"I'm aware, beloved."

Chamomile had always been their signal, should Dimitri say it or tap twice times against something if his mouth was preoccupied, Byleth was to immediately stop. He knew he could say it now and the subject would be dropped and not brought up again. He could take the rumpled pile of clothes that rested behind her chair and go back to their bedroom properly dressed. But a part of him wanted to please her, which was now overriding his fear of being caught.

"I am ready to go," Dimitri said. 

_"Good boy."_

A chill ran down Dimitri's back at those words, his cock twitching in response to earning her praise. He got up slowly on his feet, Byleth patiently waiting for him. After having his legs under him for such a long period of time, they had become stiff from the position. Once he was able to balance himself, Byleth slowly opened the door and scoped the area. Once seeing the hall was empty, she tugged softly at the leash attached to Dimitri's collar, guiding him along to their quarters. 

Once inside, Byleth stripped her clothes and sat on the side of the bet. Dimitri again kneeled between her thighs and looked to her for a command. She spread her legs and grabbed the back of his head, leading him in. Dimitri nuzzled into her heat, inhaling her scent but not doing any more. He had not yet gained permission to go any farther or clean her, and doing so would result in punishment. 

"You may eat." 

Dimitri let out a small thank you before diving into her, lapping her entrance in long swipes of his tongue. Byleth in response tugged at his hair and moaned, resting her legs on his shoulder and crossing her calves around his back to trap Dimitri in. He gladly relented, continuing the job of pleasing his queen. 

"Such a talented tongue," Byleth purred.

Dimitri whined at the kind words, flustered as he began to swirl his tongue around her clit. He knew he was hard from the scent and taste of Byleth, overwhelmed by how warm he felt from her compliments and being trapped in. He knew the tiny nub was a weak spot for her, and based on the screams she was giving out, it was safe to assume he was proving himself useful between her thighs. 

Byleth moved the hand holding Dimitri's hair back, indicating she was satisfied. He sat for a moment, letting her to catch her breath as she tried to regain composure. She eventually did, looking to her husband while patting the bed and slightly tugging on the leash she picked up once again. 

_"Up."_

Dimitri did as told, climbing his way onto the bed. Byleth moved herself onto all fours, swaying her hips and looking back to Dimitri. He knew his body was ready, his dick aching from being neglected while he ate her out. Byleth seemed alright with fingering herself for a moment, spreading her cunt where her husband was getting a full view of her getting prepped.

_"Mount me and get to work." _

He did as told, Dimitri climbing on top of her and allowing Byleth to tug on the leash to pull him down where his stomach was pressed against her back. The collar was pressed hard to the back of his neck, reminding him of his place. Thankfully Byleth was merciful and fast, lining them up and moving her hips back and forth against him. Dimitri returned the gesture, slamming his hips into his partner as they fucked on the bed. 

Byleth cried out as Dimitri fucked into her, thrusting as fast as his body would allow him. He could feel Byleth tugging harder on the leash, his airway becoming tighter as she pulled him down by the collar closer against her. It was thrilling to know everything belonged to her, from his very breath to his entire being.

It proved to be too much stimulation, as Dimitri's movements started to slow and become inconsistent. Byleth noticed, seeming to pick up to compensate and letting the leash go looser in her grip.

"Since you've been such a good pet tonight, you may cum inside."

"Thank you mistress," Dimitri stuttered back. 

Dimitri followed her orders, pushing himself fully inside as he came and filled Byleth. He supported his weight on shaking legs so as to not press his full body for his wife to support, even though his body begged to give into the exhaustion. Dimitri then pulled out and laid on their bed, his back pressed against the blue silk sheets. He felt sweaty, tired, but glad to have satisfied Byleth the way she needed.

Byleth crawled on the bed next to him, laying on her side and resting her head on Dimitri's chest. 

"Did that satisfy you, beloved?" Dimitri asked, taking his wife's hand in his own. 

"Very much so," Byleth replied, intertwining their fingers, "How about for you?"

Dimitri let out a soft hum of approval, kissing the top of Byleth's head as they lay together in their quarters. Sleepiness soon started to take the both of them, comforted by the quiet breathing of their partner.

"Goodnight, Dimitri."

"Goodnight, Beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	28. (26B) Felix/F!Byleth, Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to convince Felix with touch and word that he is enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, which is brand new so it could use members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since it just started apologies if it's dead rn
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> So I have a list here that I am using for Kinktober prompts: https://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru/status/1179151683479203840
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

"Such a handsome body." 

Byleth climbed onto their bed, Felix unsure what to do as his wife had her way with him. He knew he had been tough on himself during battle, and after saying he wasn't enough during their training session tonight, Byleth had decided it was best to let them have some private time. That she wanted to prove he was definitely of worth and valued. 

Felix shivered under her touch, as she had him upright on his knees with Byleth behind him, looking over his shoulder and down at his cock. One hand was wrapped around his dick, slowly pumping him as Byleth offered soft words of comfort into his ear. Felix was unsure how to act, his face hot and mouth hanging open. Eventually he decided rocking his hips back and forth into her hand would be satisfying for the moment. 

"You're so big, Felix. I love how hard you get for me."

He arched forward from the compliment and Byleth's other hand pinching his chest. She seemed intent on having him squirm tonight, both from her praise and fingers, which were now teasing the tip of his dick. He wanted to bark at Byleth to hurry up and get him off, but Felix was told that he was to stay quiet tonight or she would leave him to fend alone. He was also told to keep his hands behind himself while his wife touched him, one of his hands holding the other arm's wrist in a death grip. 

"Patient too, I expected you to be more restless by now. It makes me so happy watching you obey me like this."

Felix had to bite his tongue to hold in a gasp, Byleth was now fully pumping his cock at a decent pace. He was grateful for the touch and thrusted into her hand that was gripping him. Thankfully she allowed him to move like this as his panting filled the room along with the sounds of Byleth stroking off Felix.

He knew he wouldn't last long with the way his cock was pulsing, as Byleth doting on him was hitting in all the right places. 

"You gonna cum for me, pretty boy?" 

Felix whined, his instincts responding before he could. He came all over Byleth's hand, bending his body over for his face to rest on the bed as exhaustion took over. From the earlier training and now in post orgasm haze, everything felt warm and blurred. The afterglow was nice as Byleth laid beside him, holding her clean hand with her husband as they relaxed on the bed. 

"Sorry you didn't get much out of this," Felix muttered. 

Byleth shook her head and kissed his cheek, "That is for another night, love. What mattered is you knowing you_ are_ enough."

"I suppose so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
